Beyond the Horizon
by FeelingDreamy
Summary: Mai Taniyama is the daughter of a Duke, but because she is nobility, Mai cannot travel and go on adventures with her father. One day Mai decides to stow away on her father's ship, bound for the far away country of Azmaria. But when the ship is caught in a storm, Mai's life is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yeah, hi guys. This is my first Fanfic. So please go easy on me! ^.^' I've actually been writing this for a few months now, and it's taken up about 44 or so pages in my notebook, if you can believe that. I love the anime Ghost Hunt, and** ** _hated_** **the way the manga ended things between Mai and Naru! So with that, I decided to write this Fic. I'll try to upload at least once a week, if not sooner. I set this AU in the 1700's/1800's-ish era (so Victorian, i guess), because…I thought it would be the easiest world to convert Ghost Hunt over to where Mai and Naru have at least a chance to be more romantic together.** **Please read and review!**

Rated T for later chapters ;) you're welcome!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters except my own!

Enjoy!

* * *

Beyond the Horizon

A Mai x Naru Fanfic

* * *

Mai had always dreamed of the sea.

Being a woman and a noble meant Mai had little opportunity to travel, and had spent her childhood scouring the rolling hills of the countryside to sate her craving for adventure. But it was hardly enough for her. Mai longed for towering mountains that pierced the azure sky. She dreamed of the full light of the stars at night, which seemed to hide behind the smoke of her village. She longed for what lay beyond the horizon – whatever and wherever that may be.

Everything Mai dreamed of came from stories told to her by her father, Duke Taniyama of Rosenwood. Being the daughter of a Duke, Mai was often left behind for weeks at a time while her father journeyed to far away lands. The Duke was a kind man, who hated to leave his daughter for any reason, but had to attend to his duties as a noble. The Duke always made sure to bring his beloved daughter souvenirs, and tales of his travels. Duke Taniyama would smile every time his daughter's big round eyes lit up with the telling of each and every story, though nothing captivated her nearly as much as mention of the sea. Mai especially favored tales concerning the sea; a salty expanse of water the color of sapphire that stretched on seemingly forever, whose waves of water crashed upon the shores like thunder, sending powerful sprays of mist into the air.

And although his daughter was sixteen and at last of marital age, Duke Taniyama had promptly turned down any and all men who wished for her hand. Mai took after her late mother, and was just as if not even more beautiful than she had been. Mai was short and slender, her skin was as milky as it was white, and her cheeks as rosey as her lips. Yes, Duke Taniyama was well aware of his daughter's tender age, and her beauty. But as he told her of his adventures, all he could see was his little girl, eyes shining, smiling like she had heard each story for the first time, though many of his tales had indeed been retold.

"Tell it to me again, father! The story about the sea," Mai pleaded one night as she began to clear the table after dinner.

"Oh, that one again?" the Duke drawled on, trying to add some suspense to the worn old tale.

"Yes! Oh please, father, will you?" Mai pressed.

"Have you truly not tired of it? Why, I have many a story to tell you of, my dear…" he trailed on.

"Father!" Mai exclaimed in annoyance, her hands on her hips. "I will not beg you like a dog! Now will you tell me of the sea, or shall I simply retire for the evening?"

The Duke winced sarcastically, feigning hurt. "You wound me, my dear. To leave your father so readily when I have only just returned home from my latest voyage after being away for so long," he teased jokingly.

His daughter was onto him though, and she would have her way no matter what. "Well, the next time you venture off for a journey, be sure to leave your lip and wit behind, so that your tongue may speak more freely of your adventures that I wish to hear," Mai retorted boldly, having played this game with her father many times before. She would allow no man, whosoever he may be, to have the upper hand whilst she was present.

Her dearest friend, John Brown, the successor to his father's parish, had long ago given up any hopes of ever winning an argument with Mai, no matter how trivial. Not that John was at all much of a fighter, being a rather passive, gentle at heart. John was a kind soul, always looking out for others, putting their needs before his own. He was a handsome young man, who was two years older than Mai, making him nineteen years old. He was a handsome young man, who no doubt would by now be happily married off had he not taken a vow of chastity. He had short, curly blond hair, sky blue eyes, and fair skin. He was protective of Mai, but in an elder brother sort of way. Their relationship was that of childhood friends, nothing more, nothing less. John, by nature, had always been more docile. However Mai, in sharp contrast, was naturally defensive, welcoming a challenge when one presented itself.

Because of this trait, Mai no longer lost to any verbal skirmishes with anyone, especially not to her own father, whom she knew all too well.

Giving in, Duke Taniyama finally caved, and told his daughter what she craved the most. Thrilling descriptions of the ocean she had never seen, but had so dreamed of seeing since first hearing mention of its majesty, as well as its beauty.

* * *

The following morning, Duke Taniyama had a few errands to run around town. He needed to gather any tools and supplies he may need for his next voyage, which would be exceedingly long, as the destination was weeks away, in a country called Azmaria. Knowing Mai would miss him terribly, the Duke had invited his daughter to come along with him to the village market. If not simply to spend much needed quality time with his daughter, he had hoped that bringing her along would at least keep her out of trouble at home.

And although they were nobles, their family was not by any means "rolling in riches." They dressed little better than ordinary townsfolk. They had few servants in their estate, and treated each with dignity and like family, as most practically raised Mai. Two servants in particular were Ayako Matsizaki and Hosho Takegawa. Ayako, the head maid at their estate, was a few inches taller than Mai, though not at towering as Takegawa. Ayako had pale skin, dark eyes, and long, straight, deep brown hair which at times seemed almost red in color, depending on the light. Takegawa was much tanner, due to his long days hard at work in the garden of the Taniyama estate. His hair was bronze, and neatly tied back in a low ponytail, ignoring protests from the women in the household. Takegawa insisted on wearing it long, in attempt to mimic Mai's father, the Duke, whom he idolized very much.

Both Ayako and Takegawa bickered like an old married couple, and although each were well into their thirties, neither of them were promised to anyone. Takegawa often started many of these arguments, only to lose to either Ayako or to Mai. He did his best to be a good father figure for Mai and act as a sort of "man of the house" whilst the Duke was away. He knew in his heart that he could never replace Mai's father, but took on the fatherly role all the same, if only to make the women feel more secure.

Ayako attributed greatly to Mai's demeanor, as the woman had a rather sharp tongue herself, and a wicked temper. Yet although she, like Mai was quick to join a battle of words, she was very attentive when it came to the Duke's daughter, and was sure that all her wants and needs were met. Ayako played many a role in Mai's life. She was watchful and gentle, like a mother. True she would often fought with Takegawa, but also with Mai. However, most of these arguments were petty, as any small disagreements between an older and younger sister would be.

With such a lively home, Mai was never at all lonely. True, she never felt whole again until her father returned from his journeys, and missed him deeply, but she always got along well enough without him. Their servants made sure of that. Apart from Mai's late mother, the only daughter of the Taniyama family appeared to have it all. Maybe not jewels, an abundance of flowing dresses, or a prestigious mansion to match, but they had little need of it. They had each other, and for the longest time, that had been enough for Mai.

It was not as if Mai was ungrateful, but like her father, she hungered for more. Adventure. Seeing new places and meeting new people. Only once she had sated her appetite, she would think about finally settling down, and having a family of her own, happy that her father had not forced her to marry already.

As Mai looked upon the satchel slung across her father's shoulder, she made decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: To the people who are actually taking the time to read this, I thank you, and promise to make this fanfic worth your time. I realize things may be a little boring right now, but every decent work has to have a bit of world building, for obvious reasons (like to make the readers feel more attached to and be able to better relate to the characters). I'll admit this chapter gets a kind of religious, so sincerely I hope I don't offend anyone. My mother's side of the family is Christian, and my father's Catholic (not that anyone cares lol), so I think I know enough about the faith to confidently write about it. Fun Fact!-** **I'm actually a Wiccan.**

 **I own nothing but my own ideas and characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the course of the week, Mai would venture out into the village market with Ayako for food or with Takegawa for supplies on her father's behalf. Each trip into the market, Mai made up some sort of excuse to pardon herself for a few moments, and was sure to never return empty handed. Whenever she rejoined her party, it was always with a vegetable or a tool that she believed may prove beneficial to her father whilst he was away. During one of these detours, Mai was able to get a hold of a pair of men's trousers that were only slightly big for her, nothing a simple rope belt could not fix. On the next day, a tattered old shirt, whose holes she could easily patch up if need be. On the third day, she was able to acquire a pair of leather boots small enough to properly fit her. On the fourth day, a jacket, and a pair of gloves. Despite it getting colder as they moved further into the winter, the gloves were a necessity. Mai had a peculiar birthmark, a small, heart-shaped patch on the palm of her left hand, on the fleshy part between her thumb and forefinger – a dead giveaway if she were to bump into her father on the vessel too early, and he were to notice it.

On the fifth day, Mai decides to buy a hat, to hide her hair. Much to her dismay, her hair was too long and thick to be captured by the hat. She knew that to complete her disguise, she would have to cut her pretty hair, but at the right time. This was a time where women wore their hair long, or went as far as to buy a wig if their locks failed to grow. No doubt a sudden haircut may draw too much attention from the servants, and worry her father. Mai could already tell that Ayako was beginning to suspect that something was amiss with her, but knew the maid well enough to know she would not speak up unless she had solid evidence to back her claims.

Difficult as all the sneaking out was, Mai realized that fabricating an outfit was the easy part. Acting as a convincing boy and getting herself a job on her father's particular vessel would most certainly be trying tasks, to say the least. Mai wondered if she had the guts to pull this all off. Deep down, she wished she could tell someone her intentions, but Mai knew she could not risk discovery, not after all the effort she had put in so far. Mai was not use to keeping secrets from her loved ones. It was then than an idea came to her. There was only one soul she could possibly turn to, and testing her new disguise was necessary. Mai would go to see her childhood friend, Pastor John Brown, in Confession.

* * *

At the end of the sixth day, Mai journeyed to the church at the end of town. Apart from attending every Sunday's congregation or on holidays, Mai rarely went to church. Having never gone to a Confessional before, she was not entirely sure what to expect.

The church was not extremely small, but it could hardly be called a cathedral. Though it was plenty large enough, the wooden building was really rather plain. Large, stained glass windows acted as the only ornaments of beauty in the structure. Rows of long, wide wooden chairs filled the room, enough to seat the entire town. The alter, also plain and made of wood, stood at the side, facing the congregation. A large, wooden cross with their Lord, Jesus, hung on the back wall, facing the masses.

Lucky for Mai, who was dressed as a boy for the first time in her life, there seemed to be no one else there. But as she made her way down the center isle of the church, between the benches, Mai soon realized that she was not alone. In the background, she could hear a man, talking in a hushed voice. He sounded like he was crying. He was most likely in the Confessional box himself, talking to John.

Mai seated herself a few rows away, attempting to give the man a bit more privacy.

And so she waited.

Mai fiddled with her hat, as it struggled to hide her flowing locks, which she had yet to cut. Realizing that she should probably not be wearing a hat in such a holy place, Mai reluctantly took it off, instead choosing to tuck her hair down the neck of her oversized jacket.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man's sobbing ceased. Mai wondered briefly what could possibly make a grown man weep like a child, but thought it best not to pry. A man's sorrows are his, and his alone. She remembered her father, who had been much in the same state after her mother had passed away. He had held onto Mai so tightly, as if she was the anchor tying him down, as his world blew out from under him. She remembered him shaking as he held her, though she was unsure which of them had been quivering harder. Of course, Mai too had been equally upset, and was only capable of crying silently, unable to find her voice. It took several days before she ate again. A year, until she was finally able to speak.

Mai offered up a small prayer for the weeping stranger, having known such anguish herself.

John, who had been mute the entire time, gave a few words of wisdom to the man, and told him to have faith. Eventually, a door opened, and the man stepped out of the Confessional box. He rubbed his knees, as if he had been kneeling for a long time. Crossing himself, he bowed to the large adorned crucifix, and exited the church. He passed by but did not seem to register Mai. Maybe he was embarrassed, or still too upset to care if he had attracted an audience.

Finally, it was Mai's turn. Standing up, Mai crossed herself, and she too bowed before the crucifix. Though she and her family, as well as her servants, were undoubtedly of Asian descent, Mai was raised as a Catholic. He mother had thought it best to practice this region's religion, but reminded Mai the importance of never forgetting her heritage. Mai was not overly religious, but she certainly would not label herself as a non-believer when it came to higher powers. She had always been open minded, a trait she apparently shared with her late mother.

Entering the Confessional, Mai found her heart suddenly racing. A thin, red curtain of cloth was all that concealed her identity, dividing her from the shadowy silhouette beside her, which she knew to be John. She could choose to part the curtain and speak to John more freely, but then he was sure to discover who she was. It was unlikely her dressing as a boy would sit well with her Pastor friend, even if she knew he would never be angry with her.

"Whenever you are ready," John said calmly after a moment, snapping Mai out of her revere, bringing her back to reality.

"Good afternoon, Father Brown," Mai began, being sure to lover her voice a few octaves. It felt strange calling him by his formal title, as they rarely conversed during church, both preferring to talk more informally once the service had ended. "I have much to say tonight."

John's patient silence encouraged her to continue.

And so she did. Mai told him of her plot to follow her father onto the ship; not as a stowaway, but as a fellow deckhand. She tactfully omitted the name of the vessel, the names of her and her father, as well as the fact she was cross-dressing as a boy. She told John how deeply she missed her father whilst he was away, and how there is an ache in her heart that remains until he again returns home.

At some point, she began to cry. These were not the loud, choking sobs of the man before her, but the cracking and shaking of her voice as fresh streams of tears poured down her face. She confessed to John how afraid she was to try and get a job on the ship, having never worked before or ever venturing out at sea. She told John how guilty it made her feel to hide her plans from her family, how she felt as if she was deceiving them. She felt as if she was betraying them somehow.

Inwardly, now that she had voiced her fears and intentions, she questioned if what she was doing was really a good idea, hoping she still had the courage to go through with her plan. Was she just being selfish? Was the desire to explore and be by her father's side not as nobility, but as equals, as pioneers in a turbulent world, so wrong?

Finally, Mai had finished.

"Well," John began, his tone full of understanding, "it is clear to me that you love your father immensely, and I imagine you have your reasons for taking such measures. But should you not confide in at least one member of your family? Or even, perhaps, a close friend?"

 _'_ _I am,'_ Mai thought, but did not say. "The risk of my being discovered is far too great. My father is one of the more prominent figures in this region, and it would no doubt bring my family shame if any were to find his…his only son _sneaking about_ ," Mai explained. "I feel like a criminal. I do intend to leave a letter behind to those dearest to me, somewhere they will be sure to find it. But I plan to be long gone by the time they do, as my ship will already be a ways out at sea, where it will be too late to stop me.

"It seems to me," John began, "that you have already made up your mind. To plan everything out so thoroughly like this, I get the sense that you are not simple acting on impulse, and have put a great deal of thought into your decision."

Mai pondered this for a moment.

"I…really do not know how to explain this, but…while I feel guilty for lying to my family, something about this journey just feels…right," Mai explained slowly, choosing her words carefully, unsure how to describe the feeling building up in the pit of her stomach. "Forgive me, Father, if I sound at all boastful, but my gut feelings are rarely wrong. Perhaps I merely am acting on instinct, but…I feel as if I _have_ to take this leap, or I may never end this…stalemate that had become my existence."

"Pardon me, but are you implying that you have a _sixth sense_?" John asked, not in accusation or in disbelief, but out of genuine curiosity.

"I meant no disrespect! I do not wish to sound blasphemous by any means-" Mai rushed in her defense. Had this Pastor not been John, she could very well be branded as a witch. Tales of the horror that befell those labeled as a witch by society filled Mai's imagination, and she did not like the images her mind was painting.

"Tis' alright, do not fear," John chuckled whole heartedly. "Some may call such premonitions 'the will of God.' Whether or not you are a divine Prophet is of little consequence to me, and I will not have you persecuted for it. However, if you truly are supernaturally gifted, then do not ignore your gut feelings. Follow your heart, and have faith."

On the other side of the curtain, Mai smiled.

"My mother use to tell me the same thing," she admitted.

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman," John stated warmly.

'Yes, she was,' Mai told him. Wiping the rest of her tears away, Mai thanked Father Brown for his time, and let herself out, remembering to cross herself and again bow before the crucifix as she exited the church.

John waited a moment before he too exited the Confessional, listening carefully to be sure the parishioner had left.

John tilted his head up and turned his gaze to the largest stained glass window of the church, which portrayed the Holy Mother, Mary, holding her son, Jesus, in her arms after his crucifixion. Blessing himself, John offered up a prayer of his own.

"God be with you, Mai."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm actually kind of in shock this story has gotten so many views in such a short amount of time. (172!) But remember when I said I was going to try to update this story weekly? Well I do already have a lot of this written already, and I'm on fire right now so why the hell not keep the streak going?! (lol) Shout out to catybug13 for being my very first reviewer! Please check her stuff out too, she's a very talented writer! Thanks everyone for your support and positive feedback! (all 8 of you lol) I really appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 7

Feeling invigorated, Mai raced as fast as her legs would carry her back into town. She had told her servants after church that morning that she had a few errands to run around town. She told them all to go on home, as she would later be visiting a friend, and take her time on the way home. At first, they were hesitant to leave her, but after reminding her attendants that this town had always been peaceful, Mai's servants reluctantly parted ways with her.

Mai ran like the wind, lungs burning due to the cold weather, not caring if her actions may have appeared unladylike. Once she had reached the last farm at the edge of town, Mai reached underneath of her skirt, and retrieved the small bundle of clothing that would serve as her disguise. Making sure the coast was clear, she ducked behind a large hill of hay, and changed her clothes. She bound the swells of her chest with cloth, so as not to immediately give herself away. Not wishing to risk her hair falling out of her hat, she again stuffed it into her jacket, though she still wore the hat. Unable to properly stash her normal attire beneath her boys' clothes, Mai hid her dress inside of the towering stack of hay.

Satisfied her transformation was now complete, in broad daylight no less, Mai hitched a ride on the back of a carriage on its way to the next town, the port of Sharylton. The old man who guided the horse was none the wiser to the fact that Mai was a boy, and was kind enough to offer her a ride. Her disguise was working, for now at least.

* * *

The shipyard in the next town was everything that Mai had ever dreamed of. She was positively thrilled. The trail her carriage had taken crested over a steep hill, overlooking the entire port town, which sat at the bottom of the great valley, and connected the shore to the sea. Mai's breath caught in her throat, her worries all but forgotten. She took in the sight of the large, deep blue of the ocean that lined the horizon, behind the bustling town.

It was so beautiful, and she fought hard not to cry, as the salty waters glistened in the sunlight. Her father's description that the ocean was sapphire in color was plenty accurate. Mai had never owned such expensive gemstones, apart from her mother's pearl necklace, but she had seen sapphires before in court, adorning the neck of a wealthier noble woman. Mai never once wished to own such possessions, and all stones paled in comparison to the sight before her now. The ocean shined and shimmered, like stars in the night sky.

Arriving just at the edge of town, the carriage came to a stop. Mai thanked the driver, and offered him a few copper coins to show her gratitude. The old man shook his head, declining the offer. He told her she should save her money, in case anything in the market place caught her eye. The old man said he had a few things to purchase himself, but that she was welcome to ride home with him if she was back within two hours. In the distance, Mai could hear the sound of a bell, probably from the town's church. Knowing that churches usually sound on the hour, every hour of the day, Mai was grateful she had a means of keeping track of time. After establishing a meeting place, Mai thanked the old man again, and parted ways with him.

As Mai drew closer and closer to the docks, the crowds of people grew thicker. She could smell fish, most likely freshly caught. She thought of bringing some home for Ayako to prepare, as a gift for all of the servants to enjoy. Because quality meat was expensive, it was a rare luxury for Taniyamas. Despite this, their servants had always shared any they got a hold of with Mai and the Duke, on the days he was at home. Surely fish should be more affordable in this town. But how would she ever explain how she acquired such a feast. The only day of the week merchants brought fish into her own town was on Fridays, and today was Sunday. Frowning, Mai dismissed the idea immediately, feeling guilty.

Now at the end of the market place, Mai found herself at the shipyard. The swaying sails of docked vessels, swollen with cargo, towered overhead. She had reached the shore, where her senses were greeted with the thundering sounds of the waves as they crashed upon the docks, and the salty scent of the sea. Ignoring the chill of the late autumn air, Mai reveled in the feeling of the misty spray came off of the waves, caressing the exposed skin on her face and neck.

Her spirits lifted, Mai set out to find her father's vessel. The name of the ship was the Mirage. It did not take her long to find the ship, as it was the largest one docked in the entire shipyard, and by a large margin.

Standing as tall as she was able, Mai made her way to the ship. Around her, workers hustled to load the boat with cargo for their next journey, which was tomorrow. Mai tried hard not to gape at the enormous crates and large string of ropes the men were lifting. No doubt most of it likely weighed far more than she did, and she wondered if she would have to lift any of it herself. She looked at the men, many of them burly, their muscles bulging beneath their coats. Mai gulped, intimidated, her heart sinking. Looking down at herself and her too big clothes, Mai couldn't help but feel inferior. She had hoped that her baggy clothing would give her a bit of a build, but as she examined herself further, her garments appeared to have the opposite effect. Her stringy limbs only made her look weak and underfed.

Gritting her teeth, Mai ducked behind a stack of crates. Scooping up some dirt, which was damp due to the ocean spray filling the air Mai skillfully smeared it around her face, lining her cheeks and chin. Hopefully, this would create the illusion she was old enough to grow a beard, and had recently shaved. Old enough to shave, old enough to work. Kneeling over a barrel filled with water, Mai viewed her reflection. Staring back at her was no longer the privileged daughter of a Duke, but a young man. She barely recognized herself. And while Mai realized this would not help to broaden her scrawny build, it did at least give her a more manly air about her. Now all she had to do was find work on her father's vessel. Over the noise of the people in the market, Mai could faintly hear the bell of the church ring in the distance, signaling the end of one hour and the start of another. Mai knew she needed to hurry.

Taking a deep breath, Mai strode up to a man who appeared to be in charge. He was a portly old man, with a bulging belly and a thick white beard. Judging by his physique and by the way he barked orders at the younger, fitter looking gentlemen, Mai figured him to be the captain.

"Pardon me, sir," Mai announced audibly, approaching the man. He smelled of alcohol and seemed to be drunk, his face beat red, and stumbled on his feet. The man turned to face her, giving her a very brief glance up and down.

"What do ye want, boy?" bellowed the man over the ruckus of the port around them.

"I am looking for work, sir, and I was hoping to find some on this ship. Are you the captain of this vessel?" Mai asked him, getting straight to the point.

"I am," he confirmed with a burp, "but I ain't looking for anymore deckhands. 'Sides, what can a gimpy lad like you do anyway?"

"Captain, sir, I may not be the strongest of men, but I can swap the deck, and turn even the most unappetizing of gruel into a decent meal. Please, sir," Mai pleaded. This caught his attention.

"You say you can cook boy?" slurred the captain.

"Our cook has fallen ill, and won't be able to accompany us on this voyage," explained the captain as he took in Mai's serious expression. "I like the look in your eyes, lad. There's a fire burning in 'em. What's yer name, boy?"

"M-Mirai Captain!" Mai announced, praying the man, in his drunken state, either failed to notice or assumed she was just nervous. She wondered vaguely if she would be comfortable with a drunk for a captain, and hoped he would be sobered up by tomorrow.

"Then yer hired, son. Be here by noon tomorrow," he told her sternly, clapping a heavy hand down on Mai's shoulder. Had the man not been so drunk, he may have questioned how delicate her shoulder felt under the palm of his hand. Luckily for Mai, the captain was currently anything but sober.

Beyond grateful, Mai thanked the man profusely, until he waved her away and continues barking orders to his crew. Her so-called 'errands' complete, Mai made her way back to the old man she rode in with, finding his carriage exactly where he said it would be, atop the hill that overlooked the port of Sharylton. Overlooking the ocean, Mai stole a moment for herself, pleased with all she had accomplished in a mere week. Quietly promising to return again tomorrow, Mai bid farewell to the sea.

Mai returned long before dusk, but knew her 'errands' had dragged on longer than expected. It would require a honeyed tongue indeed to calm Ayako, but that was the least of her worries now. Once in her hometown of Rosenwood, bid the old man goodbye, and was sure to sneak a bundle of copper coins in the back of his now empty carriage, where he'd be certain to find it. Mai washed her face in a nearby stream, returned to the stack of hay to switch out her clothes, and made her way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yeah, its 12:31am, and I'm about to hit the hay. I'm going to be busy tomorrow helping my Granddaddy with some yardwork, so I wanted to get this up tonight before then. Plus I didn't want to wait until the day after tomorrow, just in case something else came up. Not that anything would, as you can see I have no life and have the time to type up and post two chapters in one day, lol. Here you go fellow anime nerds, and lovers of Ghost hunt! XD**

 **Unfortunately, I still don't and probably never will own Ghost Hunt. :'( I only own my own characters and ideas.**

 **As usual, enjoy!**

* * *

"Where have you been all day?!" questioned Ayako upon Mai's return.

"I believe I informed everyone that I had errands to run," Mai reminded her, not wanting to elaborate. "Tis' not as if I have no companions. You seem to have forgotten I am quite the social butterfly."

"With the cattle maybe, because I fail to see whom else would wish to spend the day with such a tomboy, even if you so _happen_ to be nobility," Ayako retorted. "Exactly where was it you have been all day?! And do not tell me you simple had _errands to run_ , as I already had the servants search the market high and low."

"Well, I did visit John," Mai lied, having not seen him at all that day.

"Did you now?" Ayako said in disbelief, raising her eyebrows. "Because that was the second place I looked for you. He said he had not seen you at all today."

Mai tried not to panic. Thinking quickly, Mai swallowed her pride, and braced herself, knowing what must be done.

"It appears," Mai sighed, "that you know me too well."

"Aha! I _knew_ something was amiss with you!" Ayako exclaimed triumphantly. "Now speak up! I haven't got all night!"

"And why not? Unless you and Takigawa are going to…-"

"Never mind that!" Ayako blushed. "Now quit your stalling young lady!"

"Fine!" Mai huffed, readying herself. "The truth is…"

"Yes, go on!" Ayako pressed.

"The truth is…I am in love!" Mai announced, a bit too loudly, thankful her father had yet to come home from his own errands to hear her statement.

For once, Ayako was rendered speechless. However, it was not long before the maid found her voice. But instead of being shocked or angry, Ayako was ecstatic.

"Oh what a glorious day it is! I _knew_ it would 'ney be long before this tomboy would find a man to love! It was only a matter of time for your lonliness to overcome your good sense!" Ayako teased, holding nothing back.

"Do you mean to say that falling in love is _not_ in good sense?" Mai questioned.

Ayako ignored her, continuing her tirade. "Tell me true, dost your heart flutter when he draws near?"

"That it does," Mai blushed convincingly, though out of embarrassment for lowering herself to such a state. Ayako squeeled.

"Tell me everything about him! What of his occupation? His status? Is he incredible handsome? Is he-"

"-Breathe a little, so that I may answer you!" Mai interrupted. It took a great effort, but the maid silenced herself, giving he lady her undivided attention. Mai suppressed another sigh.

"He is handsome, tall, and strong. He is also fairly well off," Mai lied, painting a picture Ayako of an ideal man, at least in her eyes.

"He's wealthy!" Ayako exclaimed happily, as if it were she who was the girl in love.

"Let me finish or I will say no more!" Mai warned, continuing. "I cannot see him often, for he lives in Sharylton." Mai pretended to be distraught. "But as soon as I caught wind he was seen in Rosenwood today, I rushed to be by his side. He whisked me away to his estate for lunch and we chatted amicably for the brunt of the day. Alas, it is a rare occasion indeed for him to travel so far just to see me. Will you not spare me but a few hours tomorrow so that I may see him again?" Mai pleaded, wondering if she was acting a little _too_ much.

Ayako was completely fooled, and after making Mai swear to a vow of chastity, she continue to pester her for details. They chatted for hours, until the greedy maid's hinger for knowledge was finally sated. Eventually, Ayako left Mai alone so that she could wash up for dinner, as she fled the room to tell the household of the gossip.

At dinner, Mai's father was thrilled, happy his daughter would be well looked after in his absence. Duke Taniyama knew his servants loved his daughter deeply, but had accepted that the time has finally come for Mai to begin thinking of marriage, to settle down and start a family of her own. True, he would play the part of the over-protective father upon meeting the lucky young man, but would welcome him into his family with open arms, whoever he may be. Duke Taniyama knew his daughter had always been a good judge of character, and trusted her judgement. At long last, his daughter had the chance to be genuinely happy.

* * *

Later that night, after all the servants had retired for the evening, Mai sat at her vanity, writing a letter to her servants, explaining her true intentions to her servants, and that she was not really in love. Carefully folding the letter, Mai slowly poured hot wax onto the parchment, and stamped it with her family's crest. The Taniyama seal consisted of a single flower, a white iris, surrounded by spiraling vines, twisting their way around a single sword, which was behind the flower.

Setting the letter aside, Mai cast her gaze upon her reflection in the mirror before her. Opening a small drawer, Mai produced a knife. It belonged to her father. She vowed to return the blade to him one day, but not until she used it to fulfill what she intended to do.

Stashing the knife back in her drawer, Mai blew out the candles and prepared for what she knew would be a restless sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Mai twisted and weaved her hair into a single braid. She saw her father off at dawn after an early breakfast together, as she usually did before each of his endeavors. Tears were shed, and hugs exchanged. She and her servants waved as they watched his silhouette disappear into the distance, down the long winding road that lead to Sharylton.

Mai waited a full hour before she announced to Ayako that she would be going on another one of her "errands" today. Giving her maid a knowing smile, Ayako allowed her ladyship to depart without another word.

Glancing for what she felt like was the last time at her manor, Mai dashed to the edge of town. Finding her haystack, she again switched out her clothes, and bound her chest. Brandishing her newly acquired knife, happy her father had not taken notice of its absence, Mai gathered the braid of her hair in one hand and grasped it firmly, the knife in her other. Tucking the blade under the length of her hair, with a forceful thrust, hacked of her beloved locks. She had not expected to cry, yet cry she did.

Unable to look down at the lock of hair in her hands, Mai tossed the braid of hair into the haystack, along with her dress. Running her fingers through her now chin-length brown hair to fully undo what remained of the braid, Mai donned her hat, and smeared dirt on her face to again create the illusion of a shaved beard.

Her transformation complete, Mai temporarily said goodbye to her title as the Duke's daughter, and embraced her new identity as Mirai, if only for a short while. She again hitched a ride from the same old man that took her into Sharylton only a day before, and once there, bid him farewell and made her way to the docks, where she boarded the ship, and adopted her new life as a man, as well as the freedom that came with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance if this chapter is crap, but that's because I had a really difficult time writing it. When I was rereading this fic in my binder, I realized that there was a bit of a gap between the previous chapter and what would have been the next one, so I forced myself to write this up, in hopes of giving the story a little more fluidity. It still feels a tad rushed to me, but I just couldn't bring myself to post the next few chapters without describing a little about Mai's time at sea. I can only pray you all won't find this chapter too incredibly boring, but I added a slight twist towards the end to keep your attention.**

 **I still own nothing concerning Ghost Hunt (cue the dramatic sigh), but I will claim my own characters and ideas.**

 **As usual, enjoy!**

* * *

The first few days of the voyage had been grueling, but thankfully, Mai did not have much trouble getting her sea legs. As the cook, Mai had to get up much earlier than the rest of the crew so that she could begin preparing the food, and she could not retire until cleaning up after the men. She had never worked so hard in her life. However, after about a week, she started to become more accustomed to the new routine, performing her duties well enough that no one complained.

But as the trip progressed and the food began to spoil, Mai had to get a little creative. Knowing there was little she could do about the soon to be rotting fruits and vegetables, she decided to serve the two food groups first. She prepared them as salads and appetizers, alongside a brothy soup. To best preserve the meats, she dried them out with salt and clean cloths, which she used to drain away the excess blood and fluids, making something akin to jerky. Now, the newly-dried meats would last them for weeks.

The captain, as well as the crew, often voiced their gratitude for her cleverness with hard claps on her back, and toothy smiles. A few men teased her, saying things like taking her for their wife, as she sounded like she cooked far better than any of their own.

Mai had never felt so…independent. Never had she felt so _alive_. Never had she slaved for so many hours over so many consecutive days. Never had she slept in a hammock, in a galley full of men, or gone so long without bathing. Her limbs were sore, and she could not remember ever being so tired. She had always relied on Ayako, Takegawa, or her other servants to do such tedious tasks. But even as some members of the crew fell ill, she never lost heart, and did everything in her power to nurse them back to health.

Her father still had yet to notice her among the crew. Mai knew that she ought to tell him sooner, rather than later, but she was understandably fearful. No doubt he would be angry, no, furious, when he found his only daughter, a pampered, noble girl, in such a state. Worn, dirty, cross-dressing, and farther from her home than she had ever been allowed. But still she planned to tell him. When the time was right. When she felt she could. But to accomplish this, she needed to get him alone, and away from the wandering ears of the other men.

* * *

Mai tossed and turned in her hammock, unable to get comfortable. She had slept so well these past few days, due to her exhausting trials at sea, but now found that she could not keep her eyes closed. It was now their second week at sea, and she had yet to tell her father of her identity. Now it was beginning to affect her sleep.

Suppressing a groan, Mai climbed out of her hammock and tip-toed around the sleeping men strewn about the galley. Finding her boots, she stepped into them, and threw on her over-sized jacket over her shoulders. She made her way above deck, shivering as a gust of icy night air greeted her. Ignoring the cold, Mai pulled her coat tighter against her, and grinned. She had gotten what she came for. The gentle shimmering of thousands of stars, each trying to outdo the others in brightness, dotted the moonless sky. Mai breathed in the crisp, fresh air.

Both she and the men had long since started to smell, and when she was not gagging on bodily odors, she often choked on the aroma of smoke. Many of the men were heavy smokers, and had burned through countless cigars already. Mai had always hated the scent of smoke, and had always been quite sensitive to it. The aromas of sweat and smoke seemed to dominate most of the air below deck. Trying to forget the cold, Mai appreciated the fresh air she was inhaling now.

Still hugging herself for warmth, Mai paced about the deck. It was rare for her to venture above the ship for anything, as her duties did not require her to. She need only say the word, and the men would carry down a box of potatoes or other crates of food too heavy for her to lift down to the kitchen for her. However, she was too restless to remain tucked away now, and needed the fresh air. There are times when even Mai wishes for some time to herself, and such moments had become few and far between on this cramped vessel.

However, it appeared that Mai would not be getting any time to herself this morning. Off to the side, sitting beside some barrels, was her father. Forcing herself not to panic, Mai glanced around. They were alone. Looking closer, Mai noticed that he seemed to be writing something. Smiling despite herself, Mai knew that it was most likely a letter to her.

In the corner of her eye, Mai could see the sky beginning to lighten. Soon, the sun would rise, and the crew would wake. Knowing she had little time, Mai peeled off her torn gloves, and slapped herself hard in the face. Cheeks now red and stinging in pain, Mai was motivated. Taking a deep breath, Mai strode up to her father.

* * *

In Mai's opinion, the Duke had taken the news rather well, all things considered. At first, he had been silent, as he scrutinized his daughter and processed what she had just told him. It took a few moments for him to realize that Mai was indeed standing there before him, on the very same ship as he, and wearing the clothes of a man. Then, he was angry, no, furious. He had sworn up and down, cursing the servants for not noticing her abrupt change in behavior in time to stop her. Then he was sad, knowing that his little girl had not found someone to love.

Still upset with his daughter, but unable to remain mad at her, he took Mai into his arms, glad that at least she was safe. He told her that it was too late in their voyage to turn around, and feared for what may happen to her if the men were to discover she was a woman. The Duke vowed to keep her true identity a secret, and told Mai to enjoy her little adventure whilst it lasted, for he would be returning her home to Rosenwood as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

 _~The Country of Azmaria, in a Castle by the Sea~_

The young Duke twitched about in his sleep, tossing and turning, clutching at his bed sheets for dear life. Oliver Davis was having a vision. That much he knew. What he did not know, however, was that this dream would be unlike his usual premonitions. In this vision, he would not simply be viewing events of people that were long since dead. No, in this particular vision, he would be experiencing events as they were happening around another. And in this dream, he would be no bystander. Oliver would be experiencing these events in the body of someone who was alive. Someone whose spirit had, intentionally or not, called out to the young psychic, and drew his spirit into his body so that Oliver was partially possessing him.

Knowing that in any dream where he was not merely observing he was in store for some level of emotional or even physical trauma, Oliver was not looking forward to his latest vision. He could feel in the pit of his stomach that this dream would be unpleasant, but the scientist in him was more than a little intrigued as to how he could channel the spirit of someone who was among the living. The Davis family were well known for their involvement in anything and everything regarding the supernatural. Oliver was quite the gifted psychic, and this was not his first vision. Having already sensed this dream to be unlike his usual visions, the young heir to the Davis family prepared himself for whatever waited for him, on the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys like cliffys, because this one is gonna be horrible (gotta keep you guys hooked somehow). Fun fact!** **à** **this was actually supposed to be the very first chapter, but I wanted you guys to really get to know Mai, what her home life is like, and the world of this A.U. before jumping into the romancy stuff (which is coming people, I promise!) More Naru to come as well, so be patient, and thanks to everyone that's read this so far! Please follow me and stuff!**

 **I own nothing but my own characters and ideas!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _~The Ocean, in the Heart of a Storm~_

The sea around her was raging. The wind was howling. The crew of the Mirage were racing around, futilely trying to save the sinking vessel. A strong pair of arms tightened around her. Her father's.

"You should not have come!" he reprimanded, yelling at his daughter over the wind. "Now you shall parish with us all!"

"But father," Mai shouted as a violent clap of thunder boomed over their heads. "I only wished to spend more time with you! I hardly ever see you anymore! Ever since mother died, you have done nothing but work!"

"Not because I wished to! I did what I had to in order to feed you!" the Duke yelled as his daughter sobbed into his shoulder.

"I am sorry, father! I'm sorry!~" she wept desperately, terrified. But somewhere in the depths of her heart, Mai was happy. She was happy that her father would not die alone at sea. She was happy that very soon, they may see her mother, whose face the she could no longer remember.

Suddenly, the Duke held his daughter at arms' length and looked at her, really looked at her. Her once beautiful long hair had been hastily chopped away, so that her remaining locks were able to be captured beneath her hat. Duke Taniyama had not learned of her true identity until their second week at sea, when she had finally decided to reveal it to him. He had been so furious, but his anger soon evaporated when he thought of how hard his daughter must have worked to be by his side. He had kept her secret, in fear of what may happen to her should the crew learn of it.

Taking in her now short hair, pale white skin, rose flushed cheeks, and deep brown eyes, the Duke couldn't help but think of her mother, despite the chaotic storm around them. Like her late mother, Mai shared her lean form and short stature. Just when had his daughter become so beautiful?

"I look away for but a moment," the Duke reminisced softly, "and you've gone and become a lady." His daughter looked up at him, but his words were lost in the wind. He gazed into eyes, once so full of promise, that were now wide with fear. Soon he would lose her.

It was then that something began to well up within him, a renewed determination, which coursed through his veins like a burning fire. He would not let his daughter die here, having not even be able to fully experience life.

"MEN!" he bellowed, gathering the attention of the crew, as heads momentarily looked up from their work. "There is a lady on board!"

"Impossible!" cried one man.

"A stowaway?!" cried another.

"She is no stowaway! She is my daughter!" the Duke defended. At this time, a battle began over the single lifeboat, but the Duke continued. "She is the one who feed every single one of us when we returned from the deck above, cold and hungry! She is the one who doctored us when we were injured, and fell ill, nursing us back to health! She is no stowaway!" he repeated. Murmurs erupted all about the deck as the crew hung their heads in shame, guilty to have forgotten their debts to the young deckhand, who had contributed during the voyage as much as they. "I beg of you, please do not let her die in the midst of a lonely, freezing ocean with the likes of us brutish men!" It was then that the battle had ceased, as each sailor weighed their options

"Father no! There is only one lifeboat! I refuse to be saved if it means others may not make it!" Mai protested.

"This is not up to you!" the Duke yelled sternly, continuing his tirade. "Men, think of your families! Your wives! Your sons and daughters! Could you face them again with your heads held high after abandoning an innocent life to save your own skins?!"

It was the captain who spoke first.

"No, I do not believe I could," the captain admitted, loud enough for all to hear him. His blue eyes darted between the Duke and his daughter. He felt somewhat responsible, as he had been the one to hire the lady in his drunken state, none the wiser. "Men, I have made my decision! Now what is yours?!"

After glances were exchanged, a single man stepped forward, fighting to keep his balance as the ship rocked beneath his feet. His expression was solemn. He nodded to the captain, and then to the Duke. In a much more civil manner, the crew began preparing the sole lifeboat, rather than fighting over it.

The captain offered the father and daughter a sad smile, but any see how his eyes shined as he beamed at his men, proud to call them his crew.

"No!" Mai protested vainly. "You cannot all die for my sake! My father is the only family I have left! My father is my only remaining family! If he dies, I will have no one! Let me perish by his side! Please stop-" but she was cut off when her father slapped her in the face. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Never had her father ever raised a hand to her, or her mother.

"You have your entire life ahead of you, Mai! Do not waste it by throwing it away here!" he scolded her, then held her close for what could quite possibly be the last time. "Mai," he said more gently, a feeling of remorse engulfing him having hit his beloved daughter, even if it had not been very hard a smack.

Hearing her name, she looked up at him expectantly. She was so cold, soaked to the bone by the icy rain and snow that pelted them. She could no longer tell where her tears ended, and the rain began, as the liquids had blended together.

"Mai," he father repeated, knowing they had little time left. "Mai, you have grown into an extraordinary young woman. If there is anything I regret in life, 'tis not spending more of it with you. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I love you dearly, Mai."

Then the Duke did something peculiar. Closing his eyes, he spoke a line in a language Mai could not place. Was it Latin, perhaps? No, Mai thought. This sounded far more exotic. Her father chanted this several times, each louder than the last. Opening his eyes, the Duke traced a mark onto Mai's forehead with his finger with the rain.

"Father? What are you doing?" Mai questioned.

"Releasing the seal on your abilities, so that the spirits of the Earth and Sky may guide you, as they did your mother. You will see apparitions increasingly, both in and out of your dreams, both good and evil. Be strong, my daughter, and be brave, for you are destined for great things! Learn to manage your powers, and use them to help others as your mother once did!" he paused to look once more at her face. "I wish you well, Mai. Just remember that I will always be with you, no matter which side my soul finds itself. Never forget that. I love you, Mai."

And that was the last thing he ever said to her, the last time he would hold her. Pushing her into the waiting row boat, despite how she rebelled with all her strength, he smiled, catching sight of the heart shaped birthmark on the palm of her right hand, which was trembling like the rest of her. The same birthmark as her mother's, and in the very same place. Taking off his jacket, he threw it over his daughter. It too was sopping wet, but he hoped it would at least offer her some measure of warmth against the elements.

"We are ready for her now!' cried the captain. From over her shoulder, the Duke nodded, and gave Mai one last squeeze, and helped into the small boat. But just as the crew began to lower her into the sea, a bolt of lightning struck the mast of the ship. The force of the strike forced the men to lose their grip on the ropes, and Mai screamed as they dropped her into the sea. The force of the fall had cracked Mai's small boat in two. She was struck by waves, large and small, each seeming more powerful than the last. Mai cried out in terror, as she could only cling desperately to the debris. Dragged under more than once, Mai fought with everything she had just to remain afloat. The lightning had set what was left of the _Mirage_ ablaze, and Mai could only watch in horror as the current swept her away, with no hopes of ever returning to it. As the distance between her and the ship grew, the terrified cries of the sailors was the last thing she heard.

* * *

 _~Oliver's Vision~_

Death either came by searing hot flames, or by plunging into a frozen sea, neither option any more appealing than the other. Unfortunately for Oliver, the girl's father had decided to burn, as if in penance for being unable to guarantee his daughter's safety. He had done all that he could.

"If there is a God, then Lord, I beg of you, please save my daughter," the man pleaded, uttering his final words. Through the man's body, Oliver could feel him shed a single tear, as it rolled down his face with the rain.

Oliver could also feel the fire.

As the flames engulfed the man, scorching his flesh, he looked to the sky. But instead of gazing up into the tempest above him, he closed his eyes. Suddenly, Oliver realized, they were no longer on the sinking ship, or in the midst of a terrible storm. Beneath him, he could feel soft grass, and the heat of a midsummer's night on his skin. Replacing the ominous storm clouds were thousands of twinkling stars.

 _'_ _He crossed over,'_ thought Oliver, overjoyed he was no longer on fire.

Beside the man sat a beautiful woman. She had long, flowing hair that was deep the same deep brown as her eyes. She smiled warmly, yet sadly at the man. At first, Oliver had assumed the lady to be the man's daughter, and what she must have looked like not disguised as a man. But this woman appeared older, too old to be his daughter. Oliver could sense that she was already dead.

 _'_ _She must be his wife,'_ Oliver concluded. The man looked around frantically for his daughter.

 _"_ _Mai!"_ he yelled, turning to face the woman, placing his hands on her shoulders. _"Is she…?"_

 _"_ _She is not here, my love,"_ the lady said softly. Her voice was like music. She placed a hand on her husband's face, stilling him. The man tried to process what this meant for his daughter. What this meant for the two of them. He stared deeply into the woman's eyes for a long moment, for what felt like the first time in a great while. When she continued to smile at him, it was then that he knew that his beloved daughter would not be joining them in the meadow.

Their daughter was still among the living.

Then, the expression of the woman changed, turning more serious, yet still remaining gentle.

 _"_ _You who are watching from within my husband, I release you,"_ stated the man's wife, placing a hand on his heart. Before Oliver could even react, there was a whooshing sound, and the young man suddenly found himself separate from the sailor, floating before the couple. Now that she had Oliver's undivided attention, she continued. _"I ask but one favor,"_ began the woman. _"Save our daughter."_

It was then that the scenery changed again, this time to a place Oliver knew quite well. He was on a beach, staring up at his manor, which sat high above him on the cliffs of the port town Shibuya. Scanning the area, he found her, crumpled up in a heap on the sand, surrounded by debris from the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, so Shadow made a good point, when Mai was still on the ship and the crew were all smoking heavily, I forgot that their probably weren't any lighters way back then, and if there were, I doubt that they would have the stupidity to casually light fires on a vessel made entirely of wood. I thought of this when I explained how Mai prepared their food and stuff, but I completely forgot about it when I threw in that bit with the smoking men (sorry for my inaccuracy guys!). But this is an A.U. of Ghost Hunt after all, so maybe some of the men were, like, pyyrotelekenetic (they can start fires with their minds) or something, lol! But thanks for pointing it out to me all the same, Shadow xD I really appreciate it, and I'll try not to make such a silly mistake like that in the future! On another note, I have over 500 views now in over 23 countries worldwide! So holy sh*t! Thanks for following my story and for giving me really great reviews! (all 13 of you, despite the HUNDREDS of you guys that have read this crap I call a story, lol, but at least most everyone seems to like it!)**

 **I own nothing but my own characters and ideas, not Ghost Hunt.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 _~A Castle in Azmaria, on the Outskirts of Shibuya~_

Finally waking from the dream, Oliver Davis bolted upright in his bed, an action he immediately regretted. He had sit up much too fast, and the sudden movement made him dizzy. His body was covered in a cold sweat, chilling him, despite the fire that roared at the foot of his bed. Bringing a trembling hand up to his face, Oliver called for his servant, Lin, whose room was just down the hall from his own, for nights like this. In moments, the tall Chinese man burst into the young Duke's chambers. The servant was accompanied by a woman, and friend of the family, named Madoka. Both individuals took in their Duke's expression, and quickly rushed to his side.

"We need…to go" Oliver panted, trying to catch his breath. Madoka knelled by the Duke's bed, where she placed one hand on his back to help him sit up more straightly.

"Go where?" asked Lin, sounding concerned. Lin had acted as Oliver's mentor, in a way. He had taught him Qigong, an ancient Chinese healing art involving meditation, controlled breathing, and movement exercises designed to improve physical and mental health. Lin thought it best to teach Oliver such techniques in order to help him better suppress and control his psychic abilities.

Oliver's abilities, however, were uncannily strong. Even with Lin's training, the boy was still prone to visions. Because of this, the Duke's mother and father had personally requested for Lin to stay at their son's manner, as a precaution. However, even with Lin's training, the boy was still prone to visions from time to time, though the servant could not remember seeing his master this shaken by a vision in a long time.

"A shipwreck…It was struck by lightning in the storm last night," Oliver managed to say, getting more control over his breathing. He looked Lin straight in the eyes. "Gather the men and search for survivors. They should be washing up on our shores now. And send for a doctor." Oliver tried to stand up, succeeding, but leaning on Madoka for support. Lin pushed him back down on the bed.

"I shall organize a search party, but you will stay here," Lin said firmly.

"You don't have the authority to give me orders, now follow yours," Oliver reminded him with a glare, standing again, and brushing Lin off when he tried to stop him for a second time.

"But you are in no shape to-" began Madoka as Oliver pulled on his coat and a thick pair of boots.

"You are both wasting time. There are _living_ people out in the elements that need help _right now_. I will be fine," he reprimanded, his mind drifting to the girl, praying it was not already too late. After sharing another look with his servants, Oliver briskly exited the warmth of his chambers, then the mansion, and made his way to the rocky shores.

* * *

 _~The Beaches of Shibuya, Beneath the Cliffs of the Davis Manor~_

There comes a time when you can no longer feel the cold. Only a horrible numbness, as you become unable to move your body's limbs, or even lift your head. Mai had stopped shivering, and her eyes were closed. The pain in her arms and legs was all but gone, and the only sensation left was a burning in her chest and lungs. It was becoming difficult for Mai to breathe. Every gulp of air she inhaled burned her, like an icy fire, and each breath assaulted her chest like a thousand knives.

Was she dead?

 _'_ _No,'_ she thought after a moment. _'Death could never be this painful.'_

Around her, Mai could hear the endless crashing of the waves, and wondered briefly why she was not moving with them. On one side of her face, Mai could feel sand. For a few seconds, she forced her eyes to open.

 _'_ _A beach?'_ Mai tried to be happy about this, the fact that she was somehow still alive, but was unable to. She knew that her father and the crew were dead. _'It was all my fault. I should have died with them.'_ Mai closed her eyes, afraid to live, and be alone, or to lay there, and die alone.

 _'_ _Do not be afraid,'_ rang a voice that seemed far away. It sounded like a boy. _'He will be here soon,'_ the voice told her. It was so calm.

 _'_ _Who is 'he'? Who are you?'_ Mai asked him, confused.

 _'_ _A friend,'_ he answered simply. _'Hold on for just a bit longer, Mai.'_

 _'_ _Where am I? How do you know my name?'_ Mai asked, still disoriented.

 _'_ _He is coming for you. Be patient for just a bit longer, alright?'_

 _'_ _~I'll try,'_ replied Mai weakly. It was then Mai realized that she was not speaking with her mouth, but with her thoughts. Too tired to care, Mai began to drift off.

 _'_ _Wait,'_ rang the boy, _'you can sleep after they find you.'_

 _'_ _People are looking for me?'_ Mai asked, suddenly hopeful.

 _'_ _Yes, Mai. They are_ almost _here,'_ he assured her.

 _'_ _I'm scared,'_ Mai confided, wanting to cry but unable to find the strength to. _'What if they don't find me?'_

 _'_ _He will. Trust me, he will find you.'_

 _'_ _Alright,'_ Mai told him, wanting to believe he was right.

In the distance, Mai began to hear shouting, followed by the muffled pounding of feet.

 _'_ _Is that them?'_ Mai asked the boy.

 _'_ _Yes,'_ the boy told her. He sounded almost relieved. _'I'll be leaving now.'_

 _'_ _Thank you,'_ Mai thought, feeling somewhat sad. She did not know why, but she did not want the voice to leave her. She wondered why.

"Over here!" called a young man. To Mai, he sounded just like the voice, only louder, and closer.

"Mai!" the young man yelled into the night. He sounded about the same age as her. He knew her name, too. Mai was not sure why she was happy about this.

Deciding she liked the sound of the voice, Mai pricked up her ears, hoping to hear its resonance again

"MAI!" the boy called again, more audibly than before, as if he were only feet away. She wondered why he seemed so upset. She liked his voice much better when he was not screaming her name in distress, back when he was calmer. She wished she had the strength left to cry out, but even opening her eyes proved too difficult a task for her now. Summoning whatever energy she had left, Mai sound her voice.

"~I'm over here!"

She said this a few more times before she got any sort of response. Until finally, the shouting young man had found her. A hand appeared at her mouth, while another clamped down on her shoulder.

"Good, she's still breathing," the boy beside her stated, calling for the rest of the voices. Mai swore she heard him sigh, relieved. Said man gently but swiftly turned Mai over onto her back, lifting her into what felt like his lap. One of his arms supported her weight, while his other busied itself brushing the damp sand off of her face. Soon multiple sets of arms joined his, lifting her up into the air. They must have belonged to the people he was calling for earlier. Amidst the chaos of arms and shouting, one pair of hands remained a constant, holding one of her own, as she was passed from person to person, and they never let go. She only wished she had the strength to squeeze it back.

Knowing she would be taken care of and deciding she could fight the tug of unconsciousness no longer, Mai finally gave in to the darkness.

* * *

She girl had been as pale as any ghost he had ever seen, which was saying something, as the young Duke had seen many dead people in his visions. He remembered the rose tint that had stained her mother's face, in his vision, the complete opposite of the girl that lay before him, whose complexion was composed of blues and purples. The deathly colors painted her lips, eyes, and fingers. If Oliver could not see the way her chest heaved with every breath, he would think her to be already dead.

Oliver instructed his servants to start a fire in one of the guest rooms, where they took the frail girl. Lin entered the room, as the frantic young Duke demanded where the doctor was, and noted how he cradled one of the girl's hands tightly in both of his own. The gesture was more than a little out of character for the young man, but Lin ignored it, as did the rest of servants, who were running about the room, carrying out their designated tasks.

"Dr. Mason is on his way," Lin informed the Duke, who cursed in response. "I sent a carriage for him, but the storm has made the roads very treacherous. He will be delayed, but should arrive shortly."

"Pardon me, m'Lord," said one of the servants.

"What is it?" Oliver snapped, a bit too quickly.

"We have to ask you to leave now. We have to get him out of these wet clothes. You as well Lin," the servant told him.

"She," the Duke corrected. "No man would have wrists as skinny as that." He glanced down at the pale girl on the bed, and reluctantly relinquished her hand. He turned to the servant woman. "Keep me informed." He shared a look with Lin, who nodded, and the two men exited the room.

* * *

Mai's hand, which had found refuge in the warm grasp of another pair, was abruptly released.

' _No! Don't leave me!'_ begged Mai inwardly.

She heard the tapping of footsteps as they moved away from her, and then the closing of a door. The next thing she knew, her sopping wet clothes were being pulled off. Mai was scared, but before she could even think of protesting, she was being patted dry. A gown of some sort was slipped over her, and she was laid down on what felt like a bed. Then she felt herself being wrapped in warm, dry, fluffy blankets.

She could hear the murmurs of what sounded like women, thankfully, but could not make out what they were saying. Too tired to care, Mai drifted off, and back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Shout out to my friend kikiandcam101 on Fanfiction! She's like a little sister to me, and kinda needs some help getting views (she has like 9) and her fic has been up longer than mine. It isn't about anime but even if some of you guys just pop in and out, and absolutely hate the fic, can you help me out and make a 14 year old's day? I'd really appreciate it, and we all gotta start somewhere, so please give her some good reviews! ^.^ Speaking of reviews, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my own story! I really appreciate it! As I'm typing this, I am eating a burnt cinnamon roll, which I tried to save by smothering it in frosting (well I guess my baking skills have to start somewhere too!) This chapter kinda felt like a filler to me, but I feel that there were still a few good things I was able to flesh out as well!**

 **As usual, I own nothing regarding Ghost Hunt. I only own my own** **sh*t-** **…characters and ideas.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was nearing the end of the third day since the Duke had taken the sickly girl into his care. For the first two days, she had burned with a blistering fever, and only this morning had it finally broken. Dr. Mason came to visit her at least once each day. The girl, whom Oliver knew to be Mai from his vision, had minor frostbite on her fingers and toes. The doctor had wrapped her wounds carefully, and had discovered many bruises, large and small, covering the girl's body. Dr. Mason could only guess that she must have been tossed about a great deal in the rough seas, which were littered with debris from the ship, debris that she likely collided with, thrown against board after board by the current.

The memory of the girl fighting to stay afloat in the cruel waves made Oliver's heart tighten, and his stomach turn. From what he had gathered from his vision, she had ran away from home, and had dressed as a boy merely to be by her father's side. Surely she had not done any real harm, and certainly not enough to earn such a punishment.

"Will she recover?" asked the Duke, who stood in the hall to hear the doctor's report on the girls current condition. The physician was an older gentleman, with white, thinning hair and a neatly trimmed mustache.

"I believe she will, but her recovery will no doubt be a long one. The extreme exposure she suffered has given her a pneumonia," the doctor explained. "Her fever has subsided for the time being, but her breathing is still rather labored. When she wakes, and that could be anytime now, be sure to try and get her to eat something. Due to her illness, it is possible she may not have much of an appetite, but any amount of food she manages to keep down will be of great benefit to her. Apart from her physical condition, she may also be emotionally unstable as well. No doubt the experience was traumatic for her."

That, Oliver knew all too well.

"When do you suppose she will wake?" asked the Duke.

"I'd say very soon," replied Dr. Mason.

Oliver nodded, knowing that what he said was true. She had come to them still, and unmoving, her face all shades of blues and purples. While she was still ghostly pale, the young girl was starting to regain a little color in her face, the Duke noticed. A few times even, she had tossed and turned in her sleep, restless. Though Oliver doubted her dreams were pleasant, he took this as a positive sign. Compared to whence they found her, any sort of movement was welcomed. Far more than her once deathly stillness.

Thanking the doctor, the Duke showed him out.

* * *

"Madoka, do you have the information I asked for?" Oliver questioned the woman.

In his dream, he had repeatedly heard members of the crew calling the girl's father a Duke. To confirm the man's identity, as well as his daughter's, Oliver had Madoka do a little digging.

"What do you take me for, an idiot? Of course I have it!" snapped the woman, making a show of being insulted, though she was only teasing him.

"What have you found?" demanded the Duke, ignoring her antics. With a heavy sigh, Madoka abandoned her charade, and turned serious. They standing in the hallway beside the girl's guestroom, where she continued to sleep on the other side of the door.

"The only ship scheduled to arrive in the port town of Shibuya this week from Rosenwood was the Mirage. The only family who hold any title of nobility in that region is the Taniyama family. The family owned a few acres of land, but they were by no means wealthy. The father, Duke Taniyama, supported his family by taking on the life of a traveling merchant. His wife fell ill, and passed away a few years ago. They had a daughter. The girl in your care is none other than Lady Mai Taniyama of Rosenwood. Well, I suppose she is a Duchess now," Madoka explained, handing the documents in her hands over to Oliver.

He let this this sink in for a moment as he looked over the papers. _'Interesting,'_ he thought. _'So the girl is nobility as well.'_

"Does she have any relatives?" asked Oliver.

"It appears they all died off years ago," Madoka stated sadly. "Even if she makes a full recovery and returns to her home in Rosenwood, she has no one. I would not be surprised if the poor girl tries to commit suicide." Oliver took what she said into consideration.

"If she has nowhere to return to, then she is welcome to stay here for as long as she wishes," the Duke announced.

"But Oliver!-" Madoka began.

"That's _Duke_ Oliver to you," corrected the man.

"Why you-I have known your mother since we were children and practically raised you! I believe I have earned the right to address you informally!" Madoka raged, more than a little annoyed.

"Lord Oliver," announced a servant after locating his master, interrupting Madoka. "Dinner is ready."

Oliver cast a wary glance upon Mai's door, not wanting to leave her. He almost felt guilty, knowing that while he ate, the girl would continue to starve. Madoka noticed this, and understood the boy's hesitation.

"Go on, _Oliver_ ," teased the woman, who smiled reassuringly. "Tis' my turn to watch her anyway."

Oliver suppressed a glare.

"I'll have some food sent to you then. It would put me out to have to take care of another sick woman," he offered, ignoring her use of his first name.

"Why thank you. I would hate to be a hindrance to you," replied Madoka sarcastically.

"Indeed," agreed the Duke, who left with the servant, leaving Madoka fuming in the hallway.

* * *

Not long after Oliver had left Madoka, the woman sat in a chair beside the sleeping girl. Then, a knock on the door.

"Come in," answered Madoka. The door opened to reveal a middle aged servant, with a bundle of cloth in tow.

"I have brought the lady some garments," stated the woman.

"Oh! The tailor seems to have finished them early," replied Madoka, surprised. "You may lay them there," Madoka gestured to the nightstand beside the girl's bed.

"My, she looks much better than last I saw 'er, the poor dear. Ye think she'll wake soon?" questioned the maid hopefully.

"I certainly hope so," prayed Madoka. "For both their sakes."

"Aye," agreed the maid, a knowing smile tugging at her wrinkled face.

It was no secret to any of the servants in the Davis household. Each and every one of the servants could plainly see how distressed their Duke and Lord had become in the days past. He was more jumpy when it came to anything regarding the sickly girl. He had grown rather fond of the sleeping maiden, and more than a little protective of her. Even after learning of her title, the young Lord had continued to address her informally, using only her first name. The servants, particularly Lin and Madoka, knew that the young man was not one to open up easily to others, but knew for a fact that he was by no means a heartless person. His blatant curiosity in the girl called Mai told a story all its own.

Just as Madoka wondered if the contents of his vision had anything to do with the Duke's odd attachment to the girl, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Madoka answered yet again, and in came the maid from earlier. She carried a steaming hot meal on a silver platter. Madoka's dinner, as promised.

Madoka gratefully accepted the food, and again thanked the maid.

Peering down at her bubbling soup, which was still much too hot to eat, Madoka sighed, smiling. She pictured the Duke barking orders at the innocent cook and servants, so that Madoka's meal would be rushed to her immediately, piping hot. The image made her laugh, hysterically so, and although the woman rather enjoyed watching the young medium act so frazzled, Madoka knew that he was truly worried for the girl.

Oliver was starting to develop bags under his eyes, as he had hardly slept in days, too worried for Mai to rest for very long. Madoka knew that Lin was keeping an eye on the Duke, and had informed her that he had not gotten a full night's rest since they had found Mai. Both servants had agreed that he would not rest well at least until the girl had woken from her slumber.

Madoka looked down at the sleeping girl in the bed beside her, while she waited for her food to cool. She felt her forehead, glad Mai's fever had not returned. Her chest heaved, as she to regulate her shaky, labored breaths.

"Hurry and wake up, Mai, because there is a certain young man who is dying to meet you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, this may be my favorite chapter yet. ^.^ I made it extra long for you guys, so I hope you guys like it! On another note, me still being a new writer on Fanfiction, I awoke yesterday (June 1** **st** **) to check my story stats, only to find that our beloved tale** ** _Beyond the Horizon_** **had 26 views. O.O Seeing as it had around 968 or so views the last time I checked, six hours earlier at around 12:07am, I brilliantly concluded that something, was not right. But upon further inspection, my dumb ass (is that one word or two?) discovered that a story's stats are sorted by month, and I easily found my stats from May. I have now added up my views from May with my views today (on the 2** **nd** **of June) at approximately 7:38pm EST, and have more or less 1,000 views. Holy sh*t! Thanks all of you for giving a damn! (Man I'm cursing a lot today! (Not that this is unusual for me, as I swear A LOT)) Shall I do a little dance for you guys? Well, none of you have any say in this matter, because I am ALREADY DANCING! (making it very hard to type)**

 **Does anyone else have these kinds of problems with computers, the internet, and uh, LIFE?!**

 **I own nothing but my own ppl and ideas. (So not Ghost Hunt)**

 **And as usual, enjoy guys!**

* * *

The first thing Mai noticed was that she was warm, very warm, instead of cold. She could feel all of her limbs again, which were no longer frozen or cold. There was a slight stinging pain in her fingers and toes, which she realized were wrapped in bandages. Her chest and throat burned terribly, but she found that it was much easier to breathe. Mai's body felt so heavy. Was she really that weak?

Upon further inspection, however, Mai found that she was buried under a mountain of thick, furry blankets. Burying her face into the plush, soft bedding, Mai let out a contented sigh, loving the feel of the material on her skin.

Looking around, Mai took in her surroundings. A fire crackled inside a huge, stone fireplace, which sat at the foot of her bed. Firelight danced on the walls and ceiling of her room, illuminating the dark space in a soft orange glow. To her left, there was a comfy looking chair, draped in a blanket. The blanket looked mussed, as if someone had been sitting in it, watching over her as she slept.

Just how long had she been sleeping?

Judging by how stiff her muscles felt, a while.

To her right, Mai could see a tall row of curtains, and guessed that they probably hid an equally large window. Hugging the blankets to herself for warmth, Mai pushed herself up, and forced her body into a sitting position. Looking down at herself, Mai could see she was wearing a lacy, white nightgown. It was incredibly silky, Mai thought, having never been able to afford such luxurious sleep wear.

Remembering the sensation of her clothes being stripped away by unknown people, Mai could feel herself flush. Peeking down her gown, she found that she was even wearing new undergarments. She looked around the room frantically, hoping to find something – anything - that may pass as an article of clothing. She knew that whomever her caretakers were, men or women, they had already seen her. Nonetheless, a more appropriate article of clothing would do well to calm her nerves.

Climbing over the comforter, Mai stood up slowly, testing to see if she could still support her own weight. Though she was shaky on her feet, Mai found that she could walk without too much difficulty. As a precaution, she used the bed for support, and made her way to other side of the room. Once there, she peeled back the curtains, revealing the huge window, and the most spectacular sunset she had ever seen. The scenery only added to its sheer beauty. The glowing orb slowly rose out of the sea, painting the sky in vibrant golds, yellows and oranges, a stark contrast to the deep violets of the early morning. The few clouds dotting the sky were practically on fire, as they shimmered with the rising sun. Waves crashed against the rocky, ice-covered shores, the snow reflecting the lights of the dawn sky. Everywhere there was ice or snow glistened so brightly Mai had to squint in order to see clearly.

It was absolutely breath taking.

Unfortunately, her amazement was short lived. As she scanned the rocky shores below, Mai noticed something odd. Littering the shoreline appeared to be large, dark chunks of debris. At first, Mai thought it merely to be driftwood. However, the chunks seemed far too large.

Confused, Mai looked closer, straining to see in more detail.

An enormous bonfire burned on the beach. Some of the debris appeared to be moving. Looking closer, Mai saw groups of people - villagers, she thought – carrying chunks of the debris, and laying them out in two rows. To her horror, Mai soon understood what those two rows of "debris" were.

They were the bodies of the crew that had washed ashore.

It was then that all the memories came flooding back to her. The howling of the wind, and the pelting rain. A streak of lightning, the snapping of wood, and a crash of thunder, whose warning came too late. The screams of the crew rang in her ears, as she helplessly plunged into the frigid, stormy waters. She remembered how her father had held her for the last time, and how his final actions had left her with so many new, unanswered questions.

Her admiration of the sunrise forgotten, collapsed to her knees, having no more strength left. Her hands flew up to her mouth in attempt to stifle her sobs, to no avail. As the girl's sobs came to their climax, she began coughing terribly, almost choking. Her chest heaved, and soon, she found it increasingly difficult to breathe.

* * *

The young Duke was in his study, when at last he could sit still no longer. His once piping hot tea had long since gone cold, forgotten on his desk, where he had been up the entire night, reading. Upon realizing that he had been staring aimlessly at one page for what felt like an eternity, Oliver sighed, and marked his place in the book. Feeling agitated, the young Duke rose from his seat, and exited his study.

He walked at a brisk pace down the winding corridors of his mansion, and made his way to her room. Oliver had not seen the sickly girl for a few days now, as he had been busy with the identification and the burials of the men who had washed ashore. Each and every body that he had bared witness to, their mangled, twisted, lifeless limbs made his stomach turn. Every time he would try to eat, his thoughts would unwillingly drift to the sole, and living maiden he had found amongst them. He had turned over a total of seven bodies before he finally found hers.

Her father, Duke Taniyama, had been among them.

Oliver had turned quickly away from the others, but the sight of the man from his vision made him freeze in place. He had closed the man's eyes for him, before moving on to the next body, then another, and finally, Mai.

The Duke took a deep breath to still himself, hoping to quiet his mind, and will his attention back to reality.

Arriving at her room, he found himself hesitating, his hand lingering on the handle of her door, listening to see if any servants were nearby. As soon as he caught himself doing so, he frowned, annoyed. This was, after all, his home. He need not tip toe about in his own estate. Why should he fear being seen, if he was only checking in on the sickly girl he had taken in to his care? Surely, he had earned that right, after taking care of her for nearly four days now.

But while he stood there, his mind and heart in utter turmoil, he heard it – the young girl's horrid coughing.

His internal conflicts forgotten, Oliver burst through the door, where he found her doubled over on the floor by the window. Wasting no time, the young man rushed to her side.

"You're alright now. Try to calm down," he told her, as he placed one hand on the small of her back, and his other under her arm, helping her into a sitting position. Surprised by the sudden contact and the odd familiarity of his voice, Mai's coughing paused briefly, as she blinked up at him. It was then that he noticed she was crying. Trails of her tears shined with the aid of the firelight, and the sun streaming in through the window.

"~Who…Who are you? Where…am I?" Mai managed to say between breaths, clutching to the stranger, as she gasped for air, happy that her coughing was beginning to subside.

"I am the Duke of this land, Lord Oliver Davis of Azmaria. I am the one that found you after you washed up on our shores," he explained to her slowly, his face taking on a soft expression. "You are in the port town of Shibuya, near the village of Dogenzaka. You were the only survivor." He watched helplessly as several expressions crossed her face, followed by more tears. After giving her a moment to process what he had just said, he gently lifted her up into his arms. The last time he held her, she had been soaking wet. Now, without the added weight of the water, Oliver was able to feel just how light she truly was.

Still coughing, though not nearly as awful as before, Mai allowed him to help her back into her bed. It was not until he pulled the blankets over her legs that she finally found her voice. Leaning up against the headboard of the bed for support, Mai spoke.

"Thank you, Duke Oliver. I am-"

"Lady Mai Taniyama, of Rosenwood," he finished for her, amused as her eyes grew wide with wonder. "Lord Taniyama's ship was the last vessel scheduled to arrive in Azmaria from Rosenwood this season. Even among the wreckage of the ship, it was obvious whom the vessel had belonged to," Oliver explained, pausing when he saw Mai shiver, prompting him to wrap a blanket around he shoulders, which he pulled off of the chair that sat near the bed. However, he ignored the chair, instead choosing to sit on the edge of the bed, beside her.

"But surely any of the other men could have had a daughter. How did you know I am-…was the Duke's?" Mai questioned, confused. "If I truly am the only survivor, as you say, then 'tis not as if you were able to ask any of the crew of my identity?"

"The how is inconsequential. Now, why in the world were you, the only daughter of the Taniyama household, dressed as a boy?" he asked her, ignoring her question. True he already knew the answer, but still, he wished to hear her side of the story all the same.

This had hit a nerve with Mai.

"I-Inconsequential?! I asked you a question, Oliver, and I expect a proper answer to it!" she exclaimed, angry.

"As did I. And proper? What would a cross-dressing tomboy such as yourself know about that?" he cracked a smile, though it did not seem to show in his eyes. "And that is Duke Oliver to you."

Strike that, he was tap dancing on Mai's nerve.

"Listen here, you, we are on equal footing in terms of rank, so I will call you as I please! Now answer me!" she demanded, furious, though she hardly sounded the least bit threatening. Her voice was hoarse, though she could not tell if it was due to her illness, or because she had not used it in some time. Here she was, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted, hardly dressed, and her so-called _savior_ was demanding answers from her as if he had a right to them!

Mai glared up at the Duke, this time really looking at him. All the while, failing to notice how closely he watched her, as she examined him.

Pale, grey eyes with hints of purple stared back at her. He had shining locks of raven black hair, which spilled over a little into his eyes. His skin was nearly as white as hers, though a few shades closer to a healthy glow. He was dressed entirely in black, from his coat to his shoes.

She did not wish to admit it, but he was positively gorgeous.

"Is there something on my face?" Oliver asked her coyly, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"N-No! There is not!" Mai exclaimed, feeling her face heat up as she flushed with embarrassment.

"I understand that I am rather handsome, and I commend you for your excellent taste, but I have no intention of marrying you, even if you are nobility," he teased her, though he kept a straight face. "Now will you kindly cease your staring?"

That 'nerve' he had struck with Mai earlier, just exploded.

"Why you conceited little- creep! And who said anything about marriage!-" Mai began, only to be cut off again by another fit of coughing. She was coughing so hard, she failed to see the look of concern that flashed across the young man's face. His expression had immediately turned serious, filled with worry. He leaned over from where he sat at the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, while his other rubbed warm circles into her lower back.

Mai covered her mouth with one hand, while the other clutched at the Duke's shirt.

"~Stupid narcissist," Mai choked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yeah hi guys, there's something REALLY kind of important I neglected to mention about this story. My story is actually a spin-off of a Ghost Hunt fic I read a few years ago called** ** _Eleventh Night_** **, written by an author named** ** _raindropz_** **. Her story is where I got the idea to place the Ghost Hunt world in a medieval period, with dukes and lords and such, and a lot of how my story began (with Mai in the storm and dressing as a boy). Her story was a bit more comedic than mine, as it was based off of Shakespear's** ** _Twelfth Night_** **. My story, while it inevitably has some parallels with** ** _Eleventh Night_** **(which I highly recommend you all check it out because I adored it!), I have a very different view of how I want my story to play out. However, I deeply respect her work, and was able to gain her permission before publishing this piece, so no worries! :D But even though I gained her blessing to do with this piece what I will, some little part of me was still hesitant to tell all of you that my story was actually a spin off. The artist in me greatly values creativity, and also giving credit where it's due, so that may be the reason I was so afraid to come out with this until now. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for my unoriginality and even if my views take a nosedive (which they have these past two days O.o), for the sake of whoever is left reading this fic,** ** _I will keep doing what I love, and write to my heart's content._**

 **Love,** ** _FeelingDreamy_**

* * *

Once her coughing had lessened, Mai's stomach let out a very audible growl. Blushing, she released her hold on Oliver and clutched at her stomach, embarrassed.

"Exactly how long have I been asleep?" Mai asked the Duke.

"Four days, as of this morning, so of course you're hungry. Though I cannot recall ever hearing any lady's stomach growl so loudly," Oliver teased, smiling smugly at her.

"Four days?!" exclaimed Mai in disbelief. "That is enough to make _anyone's_ stomach growl like that!" She was about to say more, but forced herself to suppress yet another coughing fit.

Seeing this, the Duke ceased their antics, and stood up from the bed.

"I shall have the cook make you something. One of my servants will bring it to you when it is ready, along with some medicine. As for your attire, the tailor should be finished with your garments sometime this afternoon."

Mai nodded as her stomach growled again, this time more audibly than the last, causing her blush to deepen.

Oliver turned to leave, but stopped when he remembered something.

"Oh and Mai?"

Said maiden looked up at him, giving the Duke her full attention.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly, as if she could sense something unpleasant was coming.

"Your ship was the last vessel scheduled to return to the region of Rosenwood before the close of the season. The winters are harsh here in Azmaria, so once the window to venture out into the rough seas has closed, I'm afraid no sailor, no matter how stupid, would be willing to venture out too far from land by ship. At least, not until the spring. Unfortunately for you, that window has come and gone. Which means…" he left it up to Mai to figure it out, and smirked when she finally realized what it was he was implying.

"I am stranded here in Azmaria…with _you_ …until the spring?!"

* * *

Not long after the Duke had left, leaving Mai alone to deal with her shock and anger at his last statement, a servant entered her room, carrying Mai's promised food and medicine on a silver platter. She even brought tea. The woman's hair was an odd, almost pinkish shade of blonde. She was tall, with pale skin, and a bright smile.

"I'm pleased to see you're awake, Lady Taniyama!" bubbled the woman, who smiled warmly at Mai. "My name is Madoka Mori, but feel free to call me Madoka! The Duke Oliver may treat me as a maid, when in actuality I am really just a close friend of the Davis family. However, if there is anything you need, please to not hesitate to ask!" Mai did her best to return the smile, mirroring the woman's enthusiasm.

She was the complete opposite of Ayako, Mai thought, immediately jealous of her energy, but appreciating it all the same.

"It is nice to meet you, Madoka, and I deeply appreciate the gesture. Oh, and you may simply call me Mai," she offered, thanking the woman when the warm tray of food was placed in her lap.

"Are you sure, my Lady?" questioned Madoka as she poured Mai some tea.

"Yes, I have never really been one for gestures," Mai admitted, a little embarrassed. She began to nibble on some bread, which was warm and fluffy, obviously fresh from the oven.

"Then you, Miss Mai, are the exact opposite of the Duke," Madoka said with a laugh. Mai ignored how the woman still called her miss, though assumed she was just trying to be polite. "The Duke has always been a stickler for manners. He will correct anyone who calls him anything less than his formal title. Lord Oliver has so much pride!"

"You are right about the pride bit! I only spoke to him for a few moments and I am still reeling!" Mai agreed, getting worked up. Madoka blinked a few times, before laughing hysterically.

"That's our Duke for you! But rest assured, Oliver is a very caring person when it comes to others, even if he has his own way of showing it," Madoka explained as Mai began to devour her soup angrily, any thoughts of trying to be polite and use proper manners forgotten as she vented her annoyance by eating. Thankfully, she found it difficult to cough when her mouth was occupied with chewing and talking.

"But to call himself _handsome_ because he caught me staring at him a little?! I was understandably confused, so he could have ignored me or pretended not to notice! He even went as far as to tell me not to get my hopes up because he currently has no want for a wife! The nerve of him! Never have I met someone so…so…so- _infuriating_!" Mai complained, practically shoveling the food she had yet to consume into her mouth, before catching herself. "I am truly grateful for his taking me into his care, but he is just so… _narcissistic_! That is it! From this day forward, I am going to call him Naru! As in Naru the Narcissist!"

Unnoticed by Mai, who began to chug her tea in a very unladylike fashion, Madoka froze. "Naru" was the Japanese pronunciation of the word "Noll," a nickname given to the Duke by his late brother. Surely, Madoka thought, Mai could not have heard it from any of the servants, as the girl had only just woken. Could she be…

The woman had a hunch, or rather, a _gut feeling_ about this girl. And knowing what Madoka did about the paranormal, there is no such thing as a coincidence.

Lady Mai Taniyama of Rosenwood, daughter of Lord Taniyama of Rosenwood, was quite possibly a latent psychic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry my last chapter was incredibly short. Actually, it was about 1,200-ish words, but I try not to make my chapters any shorter than that. Why wait so patiently to get like a page of nothingness? Lol maybe it's just me XD The weatherman forecasted scattered showers today, and while the storm currently booming outside my apartment looks like it's the end of the world, it has yet to even rain. I'm happy I'm not traumatized like Mai, and am not afraid of thunder ^^ I wouldn't be able to survive here in Florida if I was! FunFact!-** **I actually want to be a Meteorologist myself!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been about half an hour since the Lord Oliver had sent Madoka along with food for Mai, and again he unwillingly found himself at her door. Annoyed, the Duke told himself that he was merely checking in on his sickly guest, and nothing more.

Pausing at her door, Oliver could hear voices. He identifies Madoka as one, and Mai as the other.

Curious as to the content of their conversation, he stood by the door, listening.

* * *

Careful to hide her astonishment, Madoka carried on as she usually would. She laughed when Mai grimaced upon tasting her medicine, then began to tidy up as the girl finished her food.

"Was everything to your liking, Miss Mai?" Madoka asked her.

"Apart from the medicine, yes," the girl laughed at herself, sipping at the last of her tea. "The food was delicious."

"Well I am happy you liked it! As for your medicine, I am sorry, but there is little I can do to make it any less bitter," the woman laughed heartily as she collected the now empty teacup. "If you require anything else, please do not hesitate to ask me, or any of the staff." Madoka informed her as she stood up, silver platter in hand.

"Actually, there is one thing…what of my attire? I believe you said that a tailor was nearly finished with them earlier. About when do you suppose my new clothes will be ready?" Mai ventured, hoping she did not sound too pushy.

"I spoke with the tailor yesterday, and he said he would be finished with your garments as soon as this afternoon. But if you are not feeling up to it, we can always arrange for him to come another day," Madoka offered.

"I might be up to it today," Mai told her. It is still early in the day, but perhaps this afternoon? I-If it is no trouble!" she stammered.

"No trouble at all! But are you certain you want a dress? Or would you prefer to don the attire of a simple sailor boy?" Madoka teased, giggling at the deep blush forming on Mai's face.

"A-Absurd! No doubt everyone in the manor knows me to be a lady! I refuse to bring further dishonor to my family name now that my secret has been discovered!" Mai exclaimed before pausing to calm herself, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Then why, might I ask, were you dressed as a boy in the first place?," questioned Madoka, shifting the silver tray onto one of her hips, as if preparing to stand that way for a while.

Still outside the room, Oliver continued to listen. He had gotten the gist why the girl had gone so far in his vision, but he had still been curious all the same. The Duke wanted to hear Mai's side of the story, in full detail, before he would make any judgments of his own.

Mai hesitated a moment before answering. Finally, she gathered up the courage to speak.

"My father was often away for weeks, even months at a time due to his job, which took him to faraway places and lands across distant seas. Though he would always try to spend as much time at home when he was able, I missed him terribly. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, and to see such lands with my own eyes. But my father would never allow it. He always told me to act more like a lady, and that a ship full of men was no place for a Duchess to be. I pleaded for him to reconsider, and to let me join him at sea, but he would hear none of it."

Tears began to trail down Mai's face, falling like rain. She fought to keep her shaking voice steady.

"Against his wishes, I went to great lengths to follow him on his next voyage. I acquired the clothes to dress as a boy. I snuck away to the next town, the Port of Sharylton, to find work on my father's ship." Mai paused to wipe away some of her tears, and to take in the look of astonishment on Madoka's face. "But it was not as if I was not conflicted. Why, I even took myself to Confession, if you can believe it."

She thought of John, and wondered if she would ever see her dear friend again.

"Did none of your servants suspect anything was amiss?!" Madoka asked, amazed.

"Of all of my servants, the few that I have, I am only close to two of them," Mai admitted. "Our gardener, Hosho Takegawa, and my maid, Ayako Matsuzaki, are both like family to me. Each of them know me to stroll around town on my own or venture out with my father to find supplies for his next journey when he is home. It was Ayako that questioned my aloof behavior the night before I was bound to leave."

Oliver made a mental note to investigate those names at his earliest convenience.

"What did you tell her?" wondered Madoka.

"I told her that I had fallen in love," Mai laughed a little, as if amused by her answer, and wiped away more tears.

Outside the door, the Duke felt his chest tighten, and found himself clenching his fists. He didn't know this feeling, but already knew that he hated it. Was he angry? No, this feeling hurt too much to be anger. Was he…? As soon as the word _jealous_ entered his mind, he immediately dismissed it. Taking a deep breath, the Duke forced himself to relax some. The last thing he needed was to alert Madoka of his presence by dropping the temperature of the room.

Unclenching his fists, he continued to listen through the door.

"I put up with her horrible cooing and teasing that ' _the tomboy has finally found a man'_ for what felt like an eternity before she finally allowed me to retire for the evening, but only with the promise that I give her the details the following day. Of course, I was lying. It was all I could think of at the time to fool her. But it hurts, when I remember how happy the entire house had been once they heard the news. How could I just take it all back?" Mai smiled sadly, giving up trying to conceal the tears that continued to fall. Crying a bit too hysterically, Madoka set the tray down on the nightstand so that she may give Mai a much-needed hug, swaying the girl to and fro, not caring the action was out of place for someone of her rank.

 _'_ _Of course, I was lying.'_ Oliver ignored how that statement eased the tightness in his chest.

"You went through all of that trouble just to travel around with your father? What of your mother?" cried Madoka.

In the hallway, Oliver rolled his eyes at the woman's antics, and hoped she was not squeezing Mai too hard.

"Tell me, you poor girl, is there anything I can do to soothe your spirits?!" pleaded Madoka, pulling back from their hug to hold Mai at arm's length. "Name it, and it shall be yours!"

"Oh, but you don't have to go to all that trouble-" Mai began, not wanting to be a bother.

"Nonsense! If you want dresses, all you have to do is name the fabric! If you want food, our cook will prepare it with the finest ingredients! If you want…" the woman rambled on, and again Mai was envious of her energy. Mai tried to think of something to ask for, if just to calm the Madoka, who was reminding her more and more of a happier version of Ayako. Eventually, she came up with something.

"Actually, there is something I would like…but," Mai blushed, knowing it was hardly a thing a normal girl would fancy.

"Go on! Anything you want!" encouraged Madoka.

"Can you please promise not to laugh?" begged Mai.

"Of course I can't, now speak!" demanded the woman. Mai figured as much, but she was at least grateful for the woman's honesty. Mai mentally prepared herself for her reaction.

"Can you bring me a book to read about ghost stories!" Mai blurted all at once, leaving both Madoka and Oliver at a loss for words.

Madoka blinked down at Mai, letting the laughter escape her mouth yet again. "That's all? We have plenty!"

"Wait, truly?" Mai asked in shock. Why on earth would _anyone_ have an abundance of ghost stories in their home? Just what kind of person was this Duke anyway?

"He's a character, our Duke, as I'm sure you are already aware," Madoka teased, answering as if the girl had spoken them aloud. Before Mai could ask her how she had known the exact content of her thoughts, on came another coughing fit. Madoka rubbed Mai's back until her coughing had subsided, and promised to bring her a book as soon as she was able. Eventually, Mai was fast asleep.

"Poor thing, it isn't even noon yet," Madoka remarked, looking down at the pitiful girl before her. She reached for the silver platter again, being sure to make extra noise so that the Duke would have enough time to make his leave.

* * *

Hearing that Madoka was leaving, Lord Oliver quickly made his way back to his study. He could not believe the life this girl had lead until now, even less that she had an interest in the paranormal, of all things. Everything about the girl had seemed so surreal to him. The girl in his vision was alive, and now in his care. Apart from what he had seen in his dream, and learning of her title, Oliver knew so little about her. He could hardly fathom being stranded in a foreign land, and knowing she could not return home for at least a few months.

Once in his library, Oliver paused to gaze upon one of the many book shelves that filled the room. It was then that an idea occurred to him.

He pulled a single book from one of the shelves. Smiling mischievously to himself, the Duke wondered how the girl would react upon learning that his family trade directly involved the supernatural.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I am so, so, sooo sorry that I took so long to post this chapter! (Even though it's only been about a week, and I** ** _had_** **originally planned to post weekly.) Writer's block is a b*tch, and no way in HELL was I gonna post something I was not happy with. To make up for this, I made this chapter extra long. Lot's of plot development. If all goes well, Mai could have a romantic encounter with Naru as early as the next chapter, so look forward to it!**

 **I own my own sh*t and ideas, not Ghost Hunt, or it's characters!**

 **I think I forgot to say enjoy in the last chapter, so Enjoy x10!**

* * *

Mai had spent the remainder of the day bedridden, unable to accomplish much more than eating and sleeping. Madoka had informed her that the tailor had finished her dresses that afternoon, as promised, but both she and Mai unanimously agreed that the finishing alterations could wait until Mai was feeling better.

Dr. Mason came to see Mai as soon as he had learned she was awake, and performed a routine checkup. He changed the bandages on her slightly frostbitten hands and feet, and prescribed her some additional medicine to aid her recovery. The doctor had strongly advised Mai to rest, and to eat whatever she could stomach. After leaving her, Dr. Mason reported directly to Oliver, as he had been instructed to do by the Duke following each visit.

Mai ate an early dinner, and was asleep before the sun had even set.

* * *

Later that evening, after Madoka and the other servants had retired for the night, the Duke had stealthily entered the young girl's room. He placed a thick, dark, leather bound book onto her nightstand, knowing she would find its contents more than a little intriguing.

Before he left for the night, Oliver peered down at her ghostly parlor, so that he may better view her face in the firelight.

She was still much too pale, as it had only been one day since she had woken, but she appeared to have slightly more color in her cheeks than before. The Duke's eyes traveled down to her chest, finding it's up and down rhythm beneath the mountain of blankets. As he listened to her breathing, he noted that it was fairly ragged, as if every breath of air was a small victory in a hard-fought battle. The thought of her alone, gasping for breath, while he would be sound asleep irked him greatly.

Her poor condition made it increasingly difficult for him to leave her.

"Mmm-…" she breathed heavily "Father…"

Hearing her speak this gave Oliver's heart a start, and again his gaze snapped back to her face. The way she fitfully twitched about in her sleep, he assumed her to be having a nightmare. If there was something, anything, he could do aid her recovery and lessen her suffering, he would carry out such a task to his utmost, and provide her with every remedy within his power.

Remembering how his mother cared for him whenever he had fallen ill as a child, the Duke finally exited the girl's room. He made his way to Madoka's door, and knocked.

* * *

The following morning, Mai again found herself waking to the light of dawn. She was pleased to find that it was much easier to breathe than the day before, and hoped it meant the doctor's medicine was beginning to take effect.

Stretching, Mai pushed back the fluffy comforter, and sat up.

The first thing she noticed were the odd number of pales, full with water, strewn out around the room Mai counted five of them. Confused, Mai stood up slowly, not wanting to faint should she become too dizzy. As she listened closer, she could hear what sounded like water coming from the other room. Upon conversing with Madoka yesterday, Mai had inquired about perhaps being able to freshen up a little, and was surprised to learn that what she had originally assumed to be a closet was actually a large washroom.

Mai made her way to the room, and lightly knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Mai asked tentatively, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Madoka, is that you in there?"

"Just a moment!" announced the woman, her voice muffled but audible through the wooden door. "Good morning, dearie! I was just drawing your bath. We have lavender, rose, or gardenia soap for you to choose from. Tell me, which scent you prefer?"

"Uh…any will do, thank you!" Mai stammered. "Really, the type of soap is the least of my worries."

"Shall I surprise you then?" asked the woman.

"Please," Mai allowed as her stomach let out a growl.

"Would you care to eat your breakfast in the bath?" Madoka asked, returning to finish preparing the bath as Mai stood in the doorway to the washroom.

"May I?!" Mai exclaimed, failing to hide her excitement at the idea. Never had she been so spoiled before.

"Of course! I believe the cook will have it ready shortly. Let's just get you into the bath first, then I can bring it in to you," Madoka offered.

"It is alright, I am plenty capable of undressing myself now. I can get into the bath while you fetch my breakfast," Mai blushed, not wanting to be stark naked in front of anyone ever again, if she could help it. For all she knew, Madoka may have already seen her in the days she had been asleep.

"Are you really that hungry?" Madoka teased, laughing as Mai's blush deepened as she frantically denied it. Nonetheless, the woman was not pushy about the matter, and followed her given task, granting the Duchess some privacy.

Once she was alone, Mai entered the washroom.

Mai had used the washroom about two or three times before to relieve herself, but in the dark of night, and with only a candle to guide her. Now that the light of morning trickled into the room through large, elegant glass windows, which were foggy from the steam, Mai took the time to really take in the details of the space.

The entire room was made of what looked like marble, while the tub was pure white porcelain. The tub sat on one half of the room, where it sat by two large windows. The glass appeared to be almost hammered, giving the sunlight a shimmery effect. Beside the windows sat a wooden chair, with intricately carved swirls and patterns. On the other half of the room, a deep red carpet, much like that of her bedroom, lead up to the tub.

After unwrapping her tender limbs, which still burned somewhat due to the frostbite, Mai pulled her nightgown over her head, and slowly stepped into the steaming bath, testing its heat. She had been afraid that the heat may irritate her frostbitten fingers and toes. When she was certain she would not burn herself, she fully sank her body into the tub.

"This is heavenly," Mai inhaled deeply, loving the scents of the soap and lavender petals, as they cleansed and perfumed her body. It was then that Madoka knocked on the door.

"May I come in, dearie?" asked the woman politely.

"Yes, I'm already in the bath," Mai replied.

The woman entered, carrying Mai's breakfast, whose steam was somehow still visible in the foggy room.

"How are you feeling this morning, dearie?" inquired Madoka, handing Mai a tiny cinnamon roll, still warm from the oven.

"Better, thank you. My throat is not hurting as it was before, and I'm finding it much easier to breathe now," Mai explained in between bites.

"I see it helped then," stated Madoka happily, pouring Mai some tea and handing her another cinnamon roll.

"What helped?" questioned Mai, confused. "You mean the medicine?"

"Did you take notice of all those tubs of water about your room?" hinted Madoka.

"I did. Tell me, what is their purpose?" asked Mai, now on her third cinnamon roll.

"Last night they were filled with boiling water. The steam helps clear the sinuses, and makes it far easier to breathe," Madoka explained.

"How thoughtful, thank you," Mai said in appreciation, breathing in the steam around her. Her throat still burned a little, but nothing like the day before.

"It was actually Lord Oliver's idea," Madoka confided. "As a child, the Duke was often sickly. Lady Luella, Lord Oliver's mother, would instruct the servants to do this if ever he had trouble breathing. A doctor had told her of this remedy, and we have been using it in this household ever since."

"So he does have a heart in there somewhere," Mai deadpanned, hoping that if she was blushing Madoka would assume it was only the steam. Then she caught herself, wondering if her added remark had been too rude.

Madoka had only laughed.

"Despite his appearance, our Naru, as you have so dubbed him, is actually a very caring person when it comes to friends. He is by no means a social butterfly, but he is hardly heartless," Madoka assured her, pouring Mai some tea so that she could take her medicine. "May I wash your back?" Mai nodded, grimacing as she tasted the bitter concoction of grinded herbs.

"Will the tailor be coming again today?" Mai asked curiously.

"He was not scheduled to, but we can arrange for it. Do you suppose you're up to it then?" asked Madoka, taking Mai's cup of tea, and placing it back on the silver platter. As Mai began washing the rest of her body, Madoka started on her hair.

"Please do, if it is not too much trouble," Mai replied, not wanting to tell the woman how she was again suppressing what would no doubt be a horrible, heaving cough. This woman has been so good to her, Mai saw no need to worry her any further. "And if there is time, would it be possible to let me have a tour of the manor? After all, if this is to be my home until the spring, then I would at least like to learn a little about my surroundings," Mai inquired, praying she was not overstepping her boundaries.

"Are you certain?" Madoka questioned her. "The tailor is no problem at all, but I really think you should rest a bit more."

"I have rested enough," Mai complained, trying her best not to sound like she was whining.

"But you only just woke up!" Madoka reprimanded, reminding Mai a little of Ayako. Suddenly feeling homesick, Mai tried to remain positive.

"Perhaps all I need is a little change of scenery. Besides," Mai blushed, "I have yet to even thank him."

"Oh, so that's all it was," Madoka teased, pouring water over the girl's soapy hair to rinse it out, noting that the ends appeared to have been cut rather roughly. "You just want to hurry and see Naru again!"

"A-Absurd! I merely want to personally express my thanks!" Mai stammered, glad the woman was behind her and could not see how red her face probably was. "Oh, speaking of which, thank you for the book. I'm really enjoying it!"

The book Mai had found on her nightstand the other morning had proved to be a rather interesting time killer, though she only managed to read a few chapters in her book before finding herself fighting to keep her eyes open. The novel had intrigued her greatly, but Mai was still too drowsy to really take in the material. The book spoke of different types of hauntings, and how they might occur, as well as how a person might go about solving the problems that come with living in a haunted house. At first, Mai had thought it to be all fictional, but upon further investigation, found that the book's contents were hardly your typical mystery novel, as she had been expecting. Not only was Mai drawn in by how scientifically and logically each chapter was laid out, but by the calculating tone of the writer. The way the novel was written, it was as if the author truly believed in the paranormal.

"I'm glad you like it, but it was Oliver who picked it out for you," Madoka confessed, wrapping a warm, fluffy towel around Mai to help her dry off.

"Really?!" Mai was not sure why she was so happy about this.

"Yes, Oliver is quite the investigator," Madoka explained, helping Mai pull on a fresh nightgown.

"What does he do exactly? Surely a noble as wealthy as he must be has no need for working," Mai questioned, wondering if he just had a lot of free time.

"~I'll let Naru explain it to you himself. Besides," Madoka continued, deciding she could hold back the information no longer, "Lord Oliver has personally invited you to join him for dinner. As soon as you are well enough, that is."

"Truly?!" Mai exclaimed, turning to face the woman. "But I cannot see him until I have my dresses tailored, and shoes, and~" Suddenly, Mai had another coughing fit, this time unable to hide it from Madoka. But these coughs were different from before. The sounds of her heaving were much deeper, but thankfully did not appear as violent as they had been the day prior.

"Please, calm down dear!" Madoka soothed as she rubbed warm circles into Mai's lower back. "Naru will still be there after you recover, but do you really want to scare him as you just did me?"

Pitifully, Mai shook her head, as she fought to get her breathing under control again.

"How about this then, today, you rest, and I shall arrange for the tailor to come and take your measurements. By tomorrow morning, your dresses and shoes should be finished, and, if you are feeling up to it…"

"…I can dine with him?" Mai guessed.

"ONLY if you rest!" Madoka warned her, waving a finger in her face.

"Fine, I yield," Mai sighed in defeat, wanting to return to bed already. "I will rest today." _And hopefully, see Naru tomorrow_ , Mai thought, before catching herself.

Wait…did she…? No, that was impossible. For her to want to see the man she had met only once so badly…did this mean…?! Mai blushed furiously at the realization. Duchess Mai Taniyama of Rosenwood, was in love with the Narcissistic Duke Oliver of Azmaria.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I have been lazy as f*** lately, and I sincerely apologize. It's not like I have a job or school to worry about (at present) but I just haven't been motivated to write, and I refuse to post anything I had to force out of me, as it is likely to be sh*t. It doesn't help that one of my favorite writers of all time (Jilnachtaugen, please go check out her stuff!) is going on a month long camping trip, and won't be able to post anything until August T^T so maybe this has added to my depression. But after a few Oreo cookies, I feel I will make a full recovery! I've also made friends with another writer recently, who lives in the UK. Her name is Snavej, if anyone wants to check her out, too. Both have given me great feedback and support as a writer, so I feel advertising their awesomeness is only fair!** **J**

* * *

True to her word, Mai spent yet another day in bed. She spent much of her waking hours poring over the book she had received from Naru. Madoka brought her lunch and more horrible-tasting medicine, which Mai did her best to consume, not wanting Madoka to condemn her to bed even longer if she learned of Mai's lack of appetite.

The tailor arrived early in the afternoon. The man was tall, with dark hair that fell a little in his face, and glasses that rimmed his nose, framing his eyes. At first, Mai was more than a little uncomfortable to have her measurements taken by the stranger, especially around her more intimate parts. At home, Ayako took care of such matters, and this was Mai's first time letting a man see her in her undergarments.

However, after only conversing with the gentleman for a few moments, she was pleased to find out that he was flamboyantly gay. Knowing that she need not worry about the man trying anything heinous, Mai relaxed some. The young man seemed to be about Naru's age, she noted, and had introduced himself as Yasuhara Osamu. He was easy going, and finished taking her measurements quickly, promising Mai to have her dresses finished by the morrow.

Once Yasuhara had left, Mai resumed her boring routine of eating, reading, and resting. Mai had finished her book much too quickly. She had wanted to savor the material for a while longer, but had devoured the pages shamelessly with vigor. Now she had nothing to occupy her waking hours, what few remained in the day, and was too embarrassed to ask for another thing to read, not wishing to sound greedy.

Madoka informed Mai she had a few things to take care of around the manner, and people to great as well, so Mai did not see her for the rest of the day. The young Duchess had been well looked after by the maids, and had to continually remind herself that Madoka was not one herself. Perhaps it was just in her nature to care for others in need, and that was why she was so determined to nurse Mai back to health. Mai smiled, finding herself liking the woman even more because of her willingness to do grunt work, and how she was never afraid to speak her mind. She was just so much like her own maid, Ayako.

It was not until dinner that Mai was able to converse again with Madoka.

"Madoka?" Mai asked as she set down her near empty cup of tea.

"Yes dearie?" replied the woman as she finished tidying up the dishes, placing them back on the tray of Mai's half-eaten food. The girl's appetite had diminished greatly since the night before, after she had woken, and Makoka had taken notice. But it was clear that Mai had tried her best to eat as much as she could, and that was enough for Madoka not to press the issue.

"Could you please tell me a little about the layout of the manner?" Mai asked earnestly, glad that her voice was beginning to sound less hoarse.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Madoka teased the girl, who passed her the now empty tea cup.

"Forgive me, but I am just too curious," Mai told her honestly. "I have never been one who sits still for very long."

"What of your book? Are you enjoying it?" Madoka wondered.

"I have already finished it," Mai admitted sheepishly. "It has been a while since I took the time to enjoy a work of literature, especially one about the supernatural. Forgive me for not making it last."

"Oh, 'tis no trouble, dearie! I am happy you enjoyed it!" bubbles the woman. "But worry not, we have plenty more where that came from."

Mai remembered Madoka saying something akin to this before.

"Is there a library in town?" wondered Mai, trying to find a reason anyone would have such a large collection of ghost books.

"Actually, Lord Oliver has his own library, which also doubles as his study," Madoka informed the girl.

"Does he really?!" Mai could not hide her excitement. She had only been to one library in her life, and it was the one in her hometown. They only had about twenty or so books, all of which Mai had borrowed, read, and read again. The thought of an actual library full of her beloved genre was almost too much for her. Even as Madoka drawled on and on about all the manner had to offer, Mai's thoughts could not help but drift to the library.

Seeing that the sun had set out the large windows adorning Mai's room and how the girl's mind seemed elsewhere, Madoka ceased her descriptions. Blowing out the candelabra on the girl's nightstand and making sure the fire was warm enough to last until morning, Madoka bid Mai good night, assuming she was merely tired.

But Mai was not tired at all. Having slept half of the day, Mai was full of energy, and was unable to simple fall asleep. Climbing out of bed, Mai stepped into the slippers one of the maids had provided, and retrieved the candelabra from beside her bed, relighting it in the flames of the fireplace across the room.

Remembering the white silk bathrobe Madoka had brought Mai later that day, forgetting to use it after her bath, Mai pulled it on, tying it around her. She had hoped that the thin robe would provide her with some amount of cover, as her chest was entirely bare beneath her nightgown. If nothing else, she prayed it would keep her warm.

Opening the door as quietly as she was able, Mai pokes her head out, checking to see if the coast was clear. Hearing no one, Mai tip toed out of the room, closed the wooden door behind her, and stealthily made her way down the long, stony corridor.

She was pleased to see the occasional torch lit upon the walls, providing her with plenty of light. If she had known that her candelabra was not necessary, she would have left it behind on the nightstand. Not only did would it make her presence obvious to any who stumbled upon her, but it was also a tad on the heavy side. Mai wondered if she was simply weak from having not moved about in so long.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Mai stopped at a large set of double doors. She stopped briefly to listen, and entered only once deciding that there was no one inside the room.

The doors had concealed a large room, filled with shelf upon shelf of what must have been hundreds of books. Mai thought back to dinner, and how she had asked Madoka to tell her a little about the manner. The woman had mentioned a library, so Mai assumed that this must be it. Forgetting to fully close the door behind her, Mai practically dashed to the first shelf she laid eyes on, all thoughts of being stealthy vanishing completely.

Greedily, Mai set down the candelabra on the floor, and snatched up a brown, leather book. To her delight, its contents spoke of paranormal phenomena. Excited, she grabbed for another, then another, and another still until her arms were full of books. Sitting down on the floor, Mai opened up each and every book she had gathered, unsure of where to begin. But after a few moments, Mai noticed something odd.

All of the books she had chosen were about ghosts, and of superhuman abilities. Returning the books to their proper places, Mai picked up her candelabra, and check other shelves strewn about the room. Each shelf contained books of the same or similar genre, no matter where she looked.

 _'_ _Why on earth would a Duke possess so many books regarding the paranormal?'_ she thought. _'What could a nobleman possibly need with ghost novels?'_ Mai remembered Madoka saying something about them having plenty of ghost books, but she could never have guessed the household to have such a collection in their library.

Temporarily ignoring her curiosity, Mai turned her attention back to finding something to read.

* * *

Lord Oliver had been a very busy man during the past few days. The identities of most of the crew had been revealed upon searching what little was able to wash up with them. All of them, with or without knowledge of who they were, had been given a memorial service by the town's people, as well as a proper burial. Oliver had organized it all.

He had just finished eating a late dinner, and had decided to again personally check on the young Duchess. At dinner, Madoka had informed him that Mai was doing much better, but that she still had a bit of a cough. Worrying over this girl and coming to see her whilst she slept was becoming something of a habit now, though he would never admit it to anyone.

After peering around hallways and being careful to avoid any servants that still may be awake, Oliver eventually made it to the girl's guest room. Again he listened for any kind of sound to hint that she was awake or that Mai was not alone, and again he let himself in when he had heard nothing.

But this time, Mai was nowhere to be found.

He listened harder, wondering if she was merely in the washroom relieving herself or washing up before retiring for the evening, but again, he heard nothing.

Oliver looked around the room for clues as to where she may have gone, and noted that the book that had adorned her nightstand was missing.

* * *

Madoka had watched from a safe distance, hidden in the shadows of the corridors, as the Duke had yet again entered the sleeping girl's bed chambers. Usually, he would stay for a good while, probably watching her sleep, the woman thought with a smile, before finally allowing himself to leave her for the night.

But this night, the young Lord had let himself out rather early, his face wearing a puzzled look of worry. Deciding to follow him, Madoka trailed behind, wishing to know why he walked so hastily.

When they had turned a corner connecting to an adjoining hallway, she had run into Lin. Grabbing the tall man forcefully, she made a tiny shushing sound to quiet him, indicating that she was tailing the Duke in secret. Following suit in concern, the Chinese man joined Madoka in her stake out, knowing better than to pointlessly ask for the reason why.

* * *

Noticing the door to the library was left ajar, Oliver was pleased to see his instincts were correct. Entering the library, he immediately looked for any signs of candle light. He found the soft orangey glow in the far back corner of the library, and carefully followed it to its source.

And there she was, surrounded by small piles of books she had pulled from the shelves, and sitting on the floor. She had fallen asleep, cradling a still open book in her lap, wearing only a thin night gown and an even thinner silk robe.

Soundlessly, Oliver kneeled beside her.

Curious as to what the girl had chosen to read, he carefully tugged said book from her hands. The novel was about rituals, and the young Duke wondered why someone like her would be so interested in the supernatural. Most would be doing everything in their power to appear as well bread as possible, sewing or learning to play an instrument, not toiling with ghost stories.

He wondered briefly if he should admire her for her originality, and salute her honest interest in the paranormal, as certainly no other ordinary girl her age would take up such a strange hobby.

Hearing Mai cough lightly in her sleep, Oliver closed the book, and set it aside with the others. He would have a servant put them back in their respected places later. Shrugging off his coat, the Duke gently pulled the girl into him, and draped it over Mai's shoulders, before lifting her up in his arms.

He looked down at her as he walked, amazed that even after being picked up, she had yet to even stir in her sleep. Making his way back to her room, the Duke could not help but notice that she had begun to gain some more color in her face, though she still appeared a bit too pale and felt far too light to be called healthy.

After reaching the girl's room, Oliver shifted her weight in his arms, balancing her in one, while he bent and opened the door with the other. Once inside her room, the Duke pulled back the mountain of blankets, and gently lay the girl beneath them, tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable.

His eyes lingered on her face for a long moment, before he was satisfied with her peaceful expression. Confident she would be alright for the night, the young Lord set a course for Madoka's chambers, wishing to have a word with the woman who was supposed to be watching her.

* * *

Said woman, who had been watching the Duke with wide, sparkling eyes as he cared for Mai - as Lin had rolled his at her melodramatic antics – suddenly sprang into action upon hearing Oliver's footsteps, dragging Lin with her. Madoka did not want to be found loitering in the hallways, eavesdropping on the young man, but planned to be back in her room long before he got there himself. She planned to drop Lin off somewhere along the way, as not to look suspicious, being found with him so late into the night.

Too annoyed to protest, Lin trailed after the woman, wondering why he allowed her to push him around so easily, despite how much taller he was than her, as he towered over most everyone. But he somewhat understand her haste, as their young Lord could be quite insufferable when he was in one of his moods, and the Onmyouji could only pray that he was not in one now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So, if any of you follow YouTubers, Vine people, etc. etc. then all of you may have been named by said people. Pewdiepie (famous YouTuber) calls his fans Bros, and I kind of wanted to call all of my fans something as well. I talked it over with a fellow writer and friend of mine, and I have decided to call all of you my ~** ** _Dreamers_** **. Cheesy? Well get used to it, cuz I ain't giving any of you a choice XD And I'm sorry for not posting for a while (well, 10 days feels like a long time to me), but I'm having a bit of trouble writing the cases that Naru and Mai will eventually be investigating (I did mention that Naru's family dealt with the paranormal, so this is hardly a spoiler lol). In this time in history, not everyone was properly educated, apart from men and the very wealthy, so doing the Old School House would have proved particularly difficult to write. This in mind, the first case will be the Doll House, if you couldn't already tell from Mai's first vision.**

 **Unfortunately, I still own nothing of Ghost hunt, apart from my own characters and ideas.**

 **Enjoy, my fellow Dreamers, and more will come soon! ^^**

* * *

Oliver Davis had pounded on Madoka's door, reprimanding her for allowing Mai to wander off on her own. In her condition, Mai could have easily fainted after another coughing fit. Oliver ignored how the picture of her all alone in the library, with no one to help her, made his heart clench up. The thought of him finding her in his study, cold and sickly, in a room where a fire had not been burning, made his stomach churn. The scene his mind painted only helped to fuel his fury.

"I believe I told you not to leave her alone," the Duke reminded the woman, trying hard to keep his anger under control. Very hard.

"Even I have to sleep!" Madoka defended, stepping out of her room and into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "I put her to bed myself! Mai ate, took her medicine, and asked for another ghost book to read. Then she inquired about the manor, and fell asleep as I was telling her about the library. Or at least, I thought she did…" Madoka finished sheepishly, praying Lin, who was hiding in her room, would remain quiet. If the Duke were to find them together at such an hour, neither of them would ever hear the end of it, even if Lin claimed he was just being dragged round by Madoka.

"Well obviously she either awoke after you left her, or she was only feigning sleep so that you would leave her, allowing her the chance to explore the mansion alone," concluded the young Lord, annoyed, but suppressing a smirk at the girl's cleverness. "Honestly, who wouldn't become bored after so many days of bedrest? It would drive me mad."

"Of course, but perhaps she was merely sleep walking?!" Madoka offered desperately, knowing Lin must be growing impatient in the other room.

"Or perhaps I merely trusted you too much," Oliver reprimanded, sighing. "If you are tired, then have another female servant watch over her as she sleeps. She is still far too sickly to be left alone, and apparently too stubborn to know her limits," with that, the Duke turned, and began walking away.

Until a thought struck him.

"Oh and Lin," the Duke called over Madoka's shoulder and through the closed door.

Mention of his name gave said man a start, and Lin listened carefully, granting his boss his undivided attention in the other room.

"Try not to keep Madoka up too late tonight, as I will be needing her awake and rested for work tomorrow."

And with that, he left the pair, Madoka flushing crimson, and Lin furiously trying to deny the accusation.

* * *

Laughter. Mai could hear laughter. The one laughing sounded like a little girl, though Mai did not think that any child could laugh so maniacally.

Mai looked around her, wondering where she was. She was surrounded by a light grey mist, as far as the eye could see. It was above her head, to her left, right, behind her, even beneath her feet, though she could not make out the ground.

Mai tried to figure out the direction in which the voice was coming from, but to no avail. The sound resonated menacingly around her, but did not seem to be coming from one particular area. It was as if the air itself was laughing, though at who or what, Mai could not tell.

Mai listened harder, hoping to hear something - anything - other than the evil giggles. Faintly, Mai began to make out another voice, which also sounded female. This voice however, was not laughing.

This voice was screaming.

Mai began running in the direction of the voice, afraid of what fate may befall the child. As she ran, the screaming grew more muffled, as if the girl was fighting to breathe.

The laughing, also grew louder, as if whatever was happening to the poor girl deeply excited the laughing entity.

Mai only ran faster, until she came upon a small pond, where the screaming sounds seemed to be resonating from. Mai could see bubbles in the pond. Mai stepped into the water, but a hand grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her back. When she turned around to see the person stopping her, it was none other than the Duke.

 _"_ _Naru?!_ " she asked the apparition, confused as to why he was here, wherever here was. _"That little girl, she-she's drowning!"_ Mai panicked, knowing she could ask him why he was here later, as well as where _here_ actually was. It was then that she realized that they were not actually communicating with their voices, but with their thoughts.

 _"_ _You shouldn't go down there, it's dangerous,"_ he warned her, firmly yet gently holding her wrist in his hand. Mai gave him a determined look, before closing her eyes, and shaking her head defiantly, prying herself from his grasp.

 _"_ _I am sorry, but I have to help her!"_ Mai told him, wading back out into the lake. It was not long before Mai reached a drop off, where the murky water became much deeper.

Without hesitation, Mai dived headfirst into the cloudy depths of the pond, thankful that her father had taught her to swim when she was a child.

 _"_ _..lp! He..lp! Help!"_ the tiny voice cried, its sound muffled by the water. But Mai was determined to save whoever it was, drowning in the pond, and calling out to her. It was so dark…Mai could barely see…barely breathe.

The last thing Mai remembered hearing was the laughter, still too maniacal to belong to any child.

* * *

Mai woke with a start, bolting upright in her bed, an action she regretted instantly. She was sweating profusely, her breathing labored. Mai brought a shaking hand up to her face, and looked around her room in an attempt to ground herself.

"You're alright," Mai panted. "It was just a …bad dream."

But the tears still fell, and somewhere in the pit of her stomach, Mai knew that it was not merely a dream. Did the little girl in the pond…drown? Or did she somehow manage to survive?

Mai shivered, despite the fire that raged on the other side of the room, heating it. In the back of her mind, Mai could hear the screaming echoes of the crew as they died at sea. She could hear her father's voice, uttering his eerie last words. She remembered his odd, exotic chant, as he had used a language unknown to her.

 _"_ _The spirits of the Earth and Sky will guide you, as they did your mother. You will see apparitions increasingly, both in and out of your dreams, both good and evil. Be strong, my daughter, and be brave, for you are destined for great things! Learn to manage your abilities, and help others as your mother once did!"_

Mai cried quietly to herself, wrapping her arms around her body, and did her best to stifle her cries. She could feel fresh tears rolling off of her already damp face, wetting it further.

'Father! I still need you! I need you to tell me what all of this means!' she whispered softly in desperation.

Just as Mai was about to give into the worst of her sobs, she heard running water, and saw the familiar puffs of steam as they escaped the washroom.

'Madoka must be drawing me another bath,' she thought to herself, thankful the woman was not present to see Mai in such a state. If Madoka believed her to be even the slightest bit under the weather, or at least, more than she already was, then it is doubtful Mai would ever be able to explore the manor.

Or dine with the Duke.

It was then that Mai fully realized where she was, or rather, where she wasn't. She was not in the library, but back in her room.

"How…? Did someone carry me back?" she wondered aloud, drying the tears and sweat from her face with the sleeves of her nightgown.

Looking around her room again, Mai noticed a pair of shoes, and a beautiful dark green dress strewn over the plush chair by her bed. 'The tailor must have finished it then,' Mai concluded, standing up slowly, happy to discover that her legs would support her. She walked over to the dress, loving the soft texture and elegant yet practical folds.

Had she ever owned something so luxurious before?

Setting the dress down for the time being, Mai made her way to the adjoining washroom, knowing a hot bath and warm breakfast awaited her. She failed to notice a new book waiting for her on her nightstand. The very same one the Duke had found on her lap the night before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I found this chapter surprisingly easy to write, and fun too! I still have to flesh out a few more things before I attempt to write the first case, but I would hardly call these fillers! I've gotten some feedback on calling all of my readers** ** _~Dreamers_** **, and the few I've talked to seem cool with the idea, so yay! Also, please do try to ignore my inconsistent page breaks, as sometimes the button appears in my Word typewriter, and sometimes it does not. In other news, my mom brought home a new puppy two weeks ago, so I've been pretty busy with puppy training things. Our poor cat, Cloe, now lives on our refrigerator, out of his reach, while our demon chihuahua, Ginger, wants to eat the poor baby. I say baby, because he is 3 months old, but he's already at my knees, and he still has like 6 months to grow! It's like having a toddler, which having 4 younger siblings, I am no stranger to babies, but damn! Pees I the house, drinks from the toilet, chews everything, destroys all of his toys, and out shoes, furniture, my unlucky stuffed animals…r.i.p. Teddy T^T He drinks from the toilet, practically mauls you if you have food…but he's a good cuddlier, and very friendly! :D**

 **My mom and her boyfriend want to name him Dexter. Dexter. -_- *deadpans* I think of Dexter's Laboratory (anyone else remember that show? use to be on Cartoon Network?), but they say it's some badass killer dude from some movie they watched.**

 **Well my brother, and multiple neighbors all agree on the name** ** _I_** **chose: Levi! (As in Levi Ackerman from AOT/SNK (I 3 him)…DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

About an hour later, Mai had eaten breakfast, taken her medicine, bathed, and was just about ready to slip on her new green dress.

"Mai, you have to wear a corset with a dress like this!" Madoka complained, standing before the younger girl, who was still in nothing but her under garments.

"No! I am skinny enough as it is! A corset will only make me look even more underfed! No one would want to take someone as scrawny as I as their wife!" Mai defended, giving up no ground on this.

"So does that mean that you are trying to find yourself a husband?" Madoka sniggered.

Mai blushed furiously, remembering Lord Oliver's words, as he had clearly told her that he was in no want for a wife.

 _'_ _I understand that I am rather handsome, and I commend you for your excellent taste, but I have no intention of marrying you, even if you are nobility.'_

Why was it exactly that she wanted to see him so badly?

* * *

In the end, Mai had decided against wearing a corset, and instead chose to wrap her chest and torso with bandages instead, sand pulled her new dress over them.

Truth be told, Mai had only worn a corset a handful of times, such as for certain holidays, entertaining a guest, or when she decided to attend court with her father. She found it more than a little difficult to remain still for extended periods of time whilst wearing a corset, and she would do without on if she could avoid it.

Even with one on, Mai failed to notice any amplification of her curves, which paled in comparison to most other maidens her age. Mai was not particularly busty, nor did she possess any sort of dramatic curvature, and she was well aware of this fact. Now even her hair, the only physical feature she truly liked about herself, was gone.

These insecurities were yet more reasons she liked books so much. The characters would never judge her for what she looked like or how she dressed, and Mai found it all too easy to lose herself in a good story, and temporarily forget about her troubles.

Snapping herself out of her inner turmoil, Mai lifted one of her legs, and stepped into one of her shoes, which were brown boots with a slight heel. Madoka pulled Mai's foot onto her lap as she laced up the boots. After both boots were on, Mai was finally ready.

Madoka lead Mai out of her room of nearly a week – at least, while she was awake – and down the hall. Servants were already up and about, and Mai nodded to each who acknowledged her, who smiled in return.

 _'_ _It seems I've worried more than just Madoka,'_ Mai thought to herself, glad she was in good hands after all.

At the end of the hall, Madoka stopped at a door. _'Is this the library?'_ Mai questioned herself, not wanting to ask aloud and reveal that she had already been here once before, even though it had been at night. Mai tried hard to contain her excitement. The last thing she needed was to giver herself away, or trigger another coughing fit.

"Mai?" Madoka said suddenly, getting Mai's attention. "I'm sorry, but I am needed elsewhere today. But worry not, for I have found you a suitable guide, who shall give you a tour in my place."

Mai tried to hide her discomfort, as she had become quite attached to the woman in the days past. Madoka had doted on her greatly, and had provided Mai not only with everything she had asked for, but had become a companion as well. In all honesty, Mai had grown rather fond of Madoka, as she had reminded her so much of her own maid Ayako.

Not wanting to sound spoiled, Mai reined in her emotions.

"That 'tis unfortunate," Mai began, forcing a smile. "I pray you will not over work yourself."

"Much obliged dearie," sang Madoka. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall fetch your guide. Please wait here for but a moment."

Mai nodded, still smiling nervously, and watched as Madoka disappeared down the hall. Mai folded her hands together, and rested them on the skirt of her dress, waiting in anticipation for her mystery escort.

* * *

The Duke was in his study, looking over some documents, when he had heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called the young man, not looking up from his work.

"~Madoka! Your favorite Auntie!" sang the woman, causing the Duke to sigh.

"Enter," the Duke replied, bracing himself. The woman bubbled in, whirling like a tornado.

"Lord Oliver-"

"I do not recall you suddenly becoming my Aunt," the Duke began. "And since when have you decided to address me formally – of your own accord?"

"My my, our observant young Lord misses nothing!" teased Madoka.

Oliver ignored her.

"Is there something I can help you with? I am rather busy, if you cannot tell," snapped the Duke who had returned his gaze to the papers on his desk, desperately trying to return to his work.

"Actually, there is. I'm here concerning Lady Mai," was all Madoka had to say. In an instant, the Duke had set aside the documents, and had risen from where he sat at his desk.

"Is she alright?" demanded Oliver.

"No need to worry, she is fine," Madoka said quickly, waving her hands in effort to calm the young Lord. "But there is something that I need you to do for her."

"And just what is that?" Oliver asked, instantly suspicious of the woman's tone.

"She has become increasingly restless in the past few days, and I believe 'tis simply cabin fever. I promised to give her a grand tour of the estate myself, but something has come up, and I am no longer free," Madoka explained dramatically, pretending to pout.

"You mentioned to me that she was starting to feel better, but she should not be up and about yet," the Duke reprimanded, suddenly hoping Mai was not counting on said tour so soon.

"Actually, she is completely dressed, and waiting outside the library for her escort, though I only just told her that I would not be accompanying her," Madoka told him honestly.

"Last I saw her, she could barely stand! Now you want me to believe the girl wants to prance around my manner as if she is well?!" Oliver started, raising his voice a little more than he had intended.

"Last you saw her she was huddled in a library, after going so far as to sneak out of the only room she knows in this mansion!" Madoka corrected him, suddenly serious.

So Madoka had seen him carry Mai back to her room, Oliver thought. Ignoring her, he continued his tirade. "What she needs is rest and quiet! Not some frivolous adventure!"

"What she needs is something to occupy her mind besides a book!" Madoka informed him. "She has lost her father in a fairly traumatic turn of events, and not all that long ago! I cannot tell you the number of times I have found her crying, alone in her room. Imagine how she must feel, as she hears the wind howling outside her window, with nothing but the thoughts of the death of her father weighing on her mind?" Madoka finished rhetorically, letting her words sink in.

The Duke looked down thoughtfully, knowing that Madoka was right. Oliver remembered the how she had trembled as he held her the night she had woken, only to violent sobs, and his brash demeanor. Had it been himself, not being able to constantly remain busy after the death of a loved one, any sort of prolonged silence would have driven him mad. Surely the girl would rather explore a new place then continue to drown in her sorrows, even if she was still feeling ill.

"You said she was waiting just outside?" asked the Duke, ignoring Madoka's victorious smile.

* * *

Mai was waiting by a window, which sat a few short paces from where she had parted with Madoka moments before. She wondered what was taking her escort so long, but did her best to remain patient. It was not as if the mansion was going anywhere.

Mai tried not to dwell on her dream, which still sent shivers down her spine whenever she thought about it, ones she prayed were just due to the cold air outside. It had been so vivid….

Staring out at the sea down below the manner, Mai took in the scenery outside. The storm of a week ago had passed, leaving the world below her white with frozen powder, under a clear blue sky. Mai could see no bonfire of bodies, nor could she see any lingering wreckage form the sunken vessel. It was as if none of it had ever happened.

Suddenly, a man cleared their throat next to her, getting her attention, and causing her to jump a little. Mai turned away from the window to face said figure, only to find that it was none other than Naru.

"Good morning, Lord Oliver," Mai greeted him, deciding not to call him her nickname until he earned the title a second time. He was wearing all black again, from head to toe, and she had almost forgotten just how handsome he was. Almost.

Unbeknownst to Mai, Duke Oliver was taking in her appearance as well, his violet eyes wide with wonder. Before him was no longer the frail, crying girl of the other night, or the tiny figure crumpled in on herself on his library floor. While she still looked incredibly pale and still a tad sickly, her eyes were filled with emotion and life.

With fire.

Noticing his gaze on her, Mai was instantly self-conscious, feeling naked despite the many layers of fabric that covered her body. Perhaps she should have worn the corset after all…

But the dress she wore had been well made by the tailor, and complimented her slender figure perfectly. The earthy color was dark, appropriate for winter, and went well with her dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

To be completely honest, the Duke thought that Mai looked lovely.

Upon noticing himself staring, and glad she was also doing the same, Lord Oliver quickly regained his composure, knowing the prolonged silence that had settled between them needed to be broken.

"It appears as if Madoka wishes for me to give you a tour of the manner, as she is conveniently unavailable at present" Oliver stated plainly, stepping forward to stand before the girl.

"I-I hope I am not causing you any trouble, my Lord!" Mai stammered, instantly nervous by just being in his presence, and hoping she would not make a fool out of herself.

"I do have a rather large amount of work piling up," the Duke admitted, sounding annoyed.

"T-Then perhaps another time-!" Mai said nervously, bowing and beginning to turn away, but his hand had gently yet firmly caught her wrist, holding her in place.

"But I can spare a few moments. Besides," drawled the Duke, smiling mischievously "I believe I promised you dinner."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So it's been a crazy couple of days. My mom almost got rid of the puppy, like she expected the thing to be trained in two weeks -_-' and its probably gonna be named Dexter, even though I want to name him after Levi (AOT/SNK)! I know, my problems. But we decided to keep the puppy for a few more weeks, and give it a chance to calm down more. ^^**

 **This chapter took on a life of its own, and it almost feels like it wrote itself, but now I don't really know when I the Hell I'm gonna throw in the first case. Naru still needs to sit down with Mai and fully explain what he does, and it's not like she can work for him until she's better anyway, unless I do like a time skip or something. But fear not! Because I will FIND a way, my _~Dreamers_! (lol doesn't it look cool in italics?)**

 **BTW is it weird that I'm currently eating baby carrots and strawberry yogurt at 11:01pm at night? Yeah, I thought so, lol. (Sorry it this is TMI, but my period is definitely coming soon! But don't worry, cuz I gotz Nutella in my dresser ^^ in case I'm craving chocolate later.)**

 **In OTHER news, I've really been reading a lot of AOT/SNK fanfics lately, specifically Rivetra (Levi x Petra). Not sure why I ship them so hard, esp cuz she *spoiler of the century* DIES! But I do, so yeah. I'm even tempted to write a story for them, and I've already decided the AU I wanna put them in: a Zombie Apocalypse! The two main stories that inspired this idea are a one shot called by , and an unfinished 11 ch story called by and is based off of the game The Last of Us. Though one is unfinished, I still recommend you ~ _Dreamers_ check it out! (If you even like the pairing that is lol) **

**Ok, I'll shut up now. I own nothing. Enjoy guys, and tell me what you think (about at least one of the things I said, or even just the story, which is prob the only reason any of you are even here in the first place lol)**

* * *

"I believe I promised you dinner," said the Duke, offering Mai his arm, like a proper escort.

Flushing a deep shade of pink, she accepted his hand, and let him lead her through the winding corridors of his estate.

To say that she was nervous would be an understatement.

"Lord Oliver, dinner is still hours away. Surely the tour will not last that long?" Mai ventured, confused. Was his estate really that big?

"Yes, dinner is typically something one enjoys at night," the Duke remarked smartly. "I will be having lunch in my study, but I will in fact be dining with you tonight, once I have finished my work. That is, if you are feeling up to it."

Mai looked up at him incredulously, not sure whether to be surprised or insulted.

' _Perhaps I shall call him Naru after all',_ Mai thought angrily, almost forgetting to respond to his last comment.

"Yes, I will be able to dine with you tonight. Forgive me for keeping you waiting, Lord Oliver," Mai offered, wishing she had been able to eat with him sooner, though she was not entirely sure why anyone would crave extra time with such a self-absorbed narcissist. Even if he was rather handsome…

"Immediately after taking you into our care, you fell seriously ill. 'Tis not as if you were avoiding me by choice," the Duke reassured her, looking down to see if she was truly alright. He was still having trouble accepting the fact that the glowing girl beside him, and the purple figure he had carried ashore only a week ago, were truly one in the same.

Alright, perhaps Naru is not _entirely_ self-absorbed. Though Mai still felt like there was something… _odd_ about this man, something she had yet to place, something that told her she could not immediately trust the Duke, for whatever reason. She could feel it in her gut, and wondered why she was so skeptical of the very person who had saved her life.

"I have been meaning to thank you personally, for everything. For granting me with a place to stay, food to eat and clothes to wear. For hiring a doctor and covering the expenses of my medicine. So, thank you, for all of it," Mai said in a rush, a bit too fast, wanting to hurry and break the awkward silence that she had created whilst her mind was in turmoil. Her free hand, the one not occupied with the Duke's arm, flew up to her face to cover her mouth, and stifle a cough.

Seeing this, Oliver stopped walking, forcing Mai to do the same.

"You said you were feeling better," the Duke reprimanded, his voice stern, yet gentle, and filled with concern.

"I am! Granted, I _may_ still have a bit of a cough…" Mai defended sheepishly, not wanting to be forced back to bed.

"The mansion is not going anywhere. You can view it at another time," Oliver told her.

"Being locked away in a stuffy room will not cure anyone. But the sooner we finish the tour, the sooner I may rest," Mai countered, hoping she did not sound like a spoiled child.

Lord Oliver scrutinized her face, wondering if he should press the matter. He had seen firsthand just how sickly she had been, and knew that Mai was no doubt still very weak.

The feeling of her skinny wrist under his arm reminded him of this, and he thought back to the first time he had felt them. But just as he was about to deny her claims, insisting that she return to her room, the look of determination he saw in her eyes told him she would not listen to reason.

"…Only on the condition,' he began, sighing in defeat, "that we keep this brief." As she beamed up at him in triumph, Oliver found it hard to remain angry with her.

"Fair enough," Mai replied coolly, trying hard to contain her excitement, tugging at his arm until they had resumed their previous walking pace.

* * *

The first room they came upon was the drawing room, where the Duke would entertain his guests. It was just as elegant and tasteful as her own room had been, and Mai did her best not to stare in awe.

Like her room, the drawing room contained a large stone fireplace, situated in the center of the far wall. Plush chairs and a couch sat around a dark coffee table, and all of them were black. The color, while dreary, was beginning to become a bit of a theme. However dark the furniture made the room, the space still felt welcoming, and Mai fought the urge to sit down in one. Was she really that tired?

After allowing Mai the chance to gawk for a moment, and then fight to recompose herself, Lord Oliver gently tugged at her arm, telling her that they were moving on to the next room. The dining room.

"This is where we will be dining tonight," the Duke told her, as she took in the sight. The long, rectangular table was a deep brownish red, which reminded Mai a little of wine. Cherry wood. The matching chairs surrounding the table were intricately carved. But what really captured Mai's attention was the far wall, which was almost entirely covered in windows. The view below was absolutely gorgeous, as the room looked out at the azure sea.

Mai looked painfully away, fighting back tears. The sight of the glistening expanse of water had once filled Mai with hope and wonder. But after all she had been through, the only thoughts she affiliated with the ocean were tainted with fear, sadness, sold, and loss.

She could hardly escape from the room fast enough.

Noticing her abrupt change in mood, and understanding it completely, Lord Oliver made a mental note to ask a servant to pull the curtains closed at his earliest convenience.

* * *

The rest of the tour continued with little incident. The Duke could not fathom why any noble woman would want to see the kitchen and servant living quarters, but caved when Mai had insisted that one should be knowledgeable and respectful of the living and work environments of those with a lesser status.

Once Mai had seen and was pleased with the cleanliness of the servants' dwellings, she allowed Naru to pull her onward, continuing the tour.

Eventually, they came to a large set of double doors, which were adorned with gold paint - that was probably actual gold, Mai thought – and carvings even more delicate and intricate than the chairs in the dining room.

The Duke released his hold on Mai briefly, so that he could push open the heavy wooden doors, revealing a dazzling ball room with thick pillars, and a towering ceiling.

The patterns on the floor were vivid in both design and color, which surprised Mai. Practically every spec of the manor, apart from a few tasteful paintings here and there, had been on the darker side. In sharp contrast, this room was not only the largest room in the mansion, but also the brightest. The large amount of sunlight trickling into the room from outside only added to its brightness, and Mai almost had to squint her eyes to see the Duke across the room, as the glare from the light reflected off the floor.

Ignoring the sure to be beautiful view of the ocean from the wall of arched windows, that stood as high as the ceiling, Mai turned instead to the grand piano across the room.

"Do you play?" the Duke asked, striding over to join her beside the shiny black instrument.

"I wish," Mai replied sadly, though there was humor in her voice. "My father said my mother tried to teach me when I was still a little girl, before she passed away, but I would not have any of it. They could never get me to sit still for very long. I can hardly remember it though, as it was very long ago." As she said this, she looked fondly down at the piano. Mai's eyes seemed glassy, like she was looking at something far, far away. It was as if she were reliving a distant memory.

Seeing her change in demeanor, the Duke bit back a retort, which would have been along the lines of _'But you're still little. You mean to say you were once even smaller?'_ but he refrained. He tried to picture a younger Mai, frolicking about in a field of flowers, or climbing a tree, much to the dismay of her servants.

"Can you play, Lord Oliver?" Mai inquired, snapping him back to reality.

"Of course," he stated boredly, as if this was common knowledge and she was asking a stupid question.

 _'Well excuse me, Naru!'_ Mai thought to herself, venting. "Would it be asking too much for you to play a piece, Lord Oliver?" she ventured, hoping he would not have any more snide remarks for her.

The Duke only sighed loudly in response.

"What sort of an answer is that? You do not have to play it if you do not wish to, my Lord. 'Tis not as if I have the authority to force you," Mai said in exasperation, placing her hands on her hips. True she was of equal rank in terms of status, but she could hardly be called his equal, what with his obvious wealth and all.

She was about to go on another tirade of ranting, deciding to keep it all in her head instead of picking a fight with the one granting her shelter, when the Duke did something unexpected. He opened up the panel hiding the keys, and slid it into the long leather stool situated before it. Once he had settled in, he pat the empty space on the stool beside him, inviting her to join him.

Ordinarily, Mai would have hastily denied being in such an intimate situation with a man in public, but as they were alone, she saw no harm in it. Besides, she could use the break, though she would never admit it. Winding hallways and flight after flight of stairs, all that walking was starting to take a toll on her.

Mai maneuvered herself into a comfortable position, finding it difficult to move in her somewhat bulky green dress, and thankful that the Duke had offered her his hand in assistance. He noted she was beginning to look pale, as well as how cold her hand had felt in his.

* * *

Madoka's idea of 'things she needed to attend to' had in truth been stalking the duo, as Lord Oliver had shown Lady Mai around his manor. Unable to come up with a valid excuse to escape, Lin was forced along this time as well.

And although he had initially been annoyed with the venture, even he had to admit he was shocked to see their temperamental Duke abide to the girl's request. Ever since losing his brother Eugene, Oliver had hardly touched a piano, avoiding it like the plague.

Both servants held their breath, wondering what sort of song their Lord would play, as they continued to watch in secret.

* * *

"Any requests?" he asked her, finding that the top of her head reached just shy of his shoulders, even though they were sitting down. She really was a petite girl.

"Surprise me," Mai replied coyly, interested to hear what he would choose. He adverted his eyes for a moment, lost in thought, before smiling smugly to himself. Turning his attention to the keyboard, Oliver placed his fingers in their respective starting positions, and then he began to play.

Mai listened carefully, hoping to hear a familiar tune, but did not. Mai was particularly versed in the many songs of music, but she had climbed up into the loft of a building once, in order to hear the traveling orchestra that had journeyed to her town, just passing through. Maybe this piece was native to his country, or was already commonly known. Perhaps it was an original.

Whatever the case, the sound now filling the room was beautiful. The melody itself was not too complicated, but it was indeed unique. The beat was slow, and reminded her a little of a lullaby. The tune was cheerful, and Mai found it fascinating to watch Naru's hands as they danced across the keys, yet managed to hit each one delicately.

Mai turned her head away from him, and glanced back at the ball room. She could only imagine the parties they must hold here, the gorgeous dresses, the dashing men, the figures twirling gracefully about the dance floor, the food…

At this time, Mai's stomach decided to let out an audible growl.

Blushing, she peered up at Naru, hoping that he had not heard her stomach over the music, which had stopped abruptly, as he looked down at her, his eyes slightly widened.

"It still amazes me that a sound so loud can come from someone so meager," he teased her, standing up from the leather stool. Mai had shot up soon after him, hoping to defend herself, but far too quickly than she should have. The world spun around her, and she found herself clinging to Oliver for support, praying she would not faint. He held her steady, and after a moment, the dizziness mercifully passed, leaving Mai flushed, and in the arms of the Duke.

"I believe that is enough for today," Oliver told her, trying to mask his worry. "I'll take you back to your room, and have the cook send you up something to eat."

Unable to find her voice, Mai nodded, pulling away from him, and returning to her former place at his arm, wishing she could have seen the expansive library in the light of day.

* * *

Madoka practically sprinted away, Lin in tow. After dropping him off by the study, Madoka made haste, hurrying to the kitchen to find the cook, while she concocted Mai's medicine. Surely the Duke would attribute her impeccable timing with her keen premonitions, and not because she had been tailing them. At least, she only hoped.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: 'Sup** ** _~Dreamers_** **! Sorry for the delay, but I've been so caught up in my new story** ** _A Reason to Survive_** **(a Levi x Petra fanfic for those of you who don't know (AOT/SNK AU where the titans are zombies!)) that I've been neglecting** ** _Beyond the Horizon_** **. I promise that I haven't abandoned it, but I have this policy of not forcing out a story if writer's block has taken hold of me, because my work will likely be sh*t! I've been updating** ** _A Reason to Survive_** **almost every day because ideas keep popping into my head for it, but rest assured, I have not forgotten about our beloved star-crossed psychic couple!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy** ** _~Dreamers_** **!**

* * *

After walking Mai back to her room, Naru parted with her, making her promise not to attend dinner with him unless she was truly feeling better. Ignoring how sickly she still felt, Mai put on a fake smile, and told the Duke that she wouldn't dream of missing it.

Lord Oliver took in her pale expression, and hesitantly bid her farewell, hoping she would actually get some rest after eating something and taking her medicine.

The Duke then sought out Madoka, finding her in his study, her arms full of a small stack of books as she hovered over Lin, who was writing furiously with the quill of his pen. He informed Madoka that Mai had become a tad anemic during her tour, and that she required more food and medicine.

Madoka nodded, springing into action, and set the books she was holding on the desk next to Lin, before excusing herself to complete the task asked of her.

"She was frighteningly happy, even more than she normally is," commented the Duke, smiling smugly. "Did the two of you finally elope?"

Lin, who had been working on the paperwork for an upcoming case, stopped abruptly, sending Lord Oliver a heinous glare.

* * *

On the other side of the mansion, Mai busily stepped out of her shoes, and pulled off her bulky green dress, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments, which covered her from her torso and down to her knees.

Still feeling dizzy, Mai climbed into her bed, and leaned back against the headboard, pulling the fluffy blankets around her to cover her now bare shoulders. She was afraid that if she laid down, she might fall asleep, and hoped that the sitting position would aid in keeping her awake.

Mai knew that she could always take a short nap after lunch, so that she may be more awake and alert by the time dinner rolled around.

Moments later, Madoka came in with a pot of broth and some freshly bakes bread. Though it was a simple meal, Mai deeply appreciated it, not wanting to chance eating something that might make her ill.

Madoka took in Mai's new attire as she vigorously sipped at her tea, having just finished her awful tasting medicine, surprised to see that Mai was so quick to get out of the lovely gown. The woman smiled to herself, glad that Mai was finally starting to become more comfortable in the manor, as it would serve as her new home for some time now.

After finishing her tea, Mai informed Madoka that she was going to take a short nap, and practically begged the woman to be sure to wake her, fearing she might not wake up on her own. Madoka understood the girl's desperation, knowing Mai craved to see her Naru again, despite having just seen him not yet an hour ago.

Madoka made sure Mai was comfortable, and then excused herself, allowing the girl the chance to fall into what would be a fitful slumber.

* * *

After returning to his study, Lord Oliver had accomplished little more than sorting through his paperwork, the documents incapable of quieting his racing mind.

Was Mai alright? Was she able to eat? Did she take her medicine? Is she resting like she should be, or is she wasting her time reading another of her ghost novels?

It was then that a certain document caught his eye, and the Duke busied himself with actually reading the entirety of the case's request, if only to cease his useless worries.

Madoka would take care of Mai, just like she has been for over a week now. Though there was that incident Mai managed to wander away from the woman, sneaking away to the library at night, unattended…

Returning his attention to the stack of papers in his hands, Lord Oliver read the request.

In a town about a day's travel by carriage lived a family of four. A husband, his wife, the husband's sister, and a little girl. They complained about the usual activity, doors opening and closing all by themselves, and furniture finding their way into places they should not be. At first, Naru thought the activity boring, and not worth looking into.

But when he read that the activity was starting to affect the child in a negative way, he grew more concerned. The more he read, the more worried the Duke became.

And then came the vision.

In it, an entity he could not see laughed darkly, and Mai was running into a thick fog, directly towards where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"Mai!" he yelled, hoping to warn her, before it was too late.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, talking to a person he could neither see, nor hear. A look of determination burned in her eyes, and Mai again broke into a run, dashing into what looked like a lake.

"MAI!" Naru called to her as she waded deeper into the murky water.

He wanted to run, but he couldn't move. It was as if he was mounted in place, though not in fear.

In his last dream he had prayed to do nothing more than spectate, and helplessly suffer whatever torment awaited him.

In this dream, however, the young psychic wanted nothing more than to have a physical body to work with. One that allowed him to move – to run – and let him go to Mai, so that he could pull her from the water, and protect her from whatever evil lurked in its depths.

His body felt stiff and heavy, like lead. His screams were drowned out by the riotous laughter of the voice, as if he was not yelling at all.

But before he could even react, Naru watch in horror as Mai dived head first into the lake.

* * *

In unison, and on opposite sides of the manor, both Mai and Oliver woke with a start.

Still in his study, Naru looked down at the document in his hand, and called for Lin. After discussing the matter briefly with the man, the Duke decided to take the case.

At the same time, Mai was clutching her chest with both hands, trying desperately to stop herself from trembling. She peered out the window, and noted the time of day due to the dim light filtering through the shades, and stood up, heading towards her washroom.

Mai combed through her short hair with her fingers, surprised to see that it had grown some since she last cut it weeks ago, before her infamous voyage. She splashed water on her face, and let it air dry, not even bothering to use a towel. Once she had calmed down, she threw on her green dress, just as Madoka knocked on her door.

At least Mai wouldn't have to worry about doing up the back of it herself.

Naru quickly finished up his daily paperwork, and hastily exited his study, wanting to flee the room before he could be plagued with any further visions. He hurriedly returned to his quarters to freshen up himself, just as Mai was. Lord Oliver changed his dark shirt for another black one.

While the shared nightmare did not leave either of the nobles hungry, both Mai and Naru would agree on one thing: it was time for dinner.

Not so much for the food, but for the slight chance that the two of them could meet again, as each individual craved the company of the other, even if they themselves did not know it.

* * *

Naru arrived just after Mai. When he arrived at the doors of the dining room, he noticed Mai walking in the opposite direction, unattended by Madoka, or any of the other servants.

He watched as she looked around helplessly, trying to find her way around. Though he would never admit it to anyone, the Duke actually found Mai rather cute, looking like a lost puppy.

He followed her until she reached the doors to the drawing room before finally speaking, making his presence known to her.

"And just where are you going?" Oliver asked, coming up behind her, taking Mai by surprise.

"Oh! Good evening, Lord Oliver," she curtsied lightly, blushing at the mere sight of him.

" ' _You look well'_ \- is what I want to say, but you look awful," he told her bluntly as he took in her even paler complexion, which was even more sickly that the last time he saw her.

"Why you-What a thing to say!" Mai exclaimed, insulted, her hands forming little fists by her sides.

"Did you not sleep well?" he inquired, secretly loving her adorable reaction, but still worried for her all the same. Was she somehow involved in his next case? Was she in some sort of imminent danger? Or was he merely projecting her into the vision, when she had nothing to do with it?

He watched several emotions play across her face as his mind raced over the things he could not control. First she was sad, probably feeling inferior to him. Understandable, Oliver thought. Who in the world could match his looks? The second emotion was the more dominant of the two: fury.

Just as he was about to offer further words of _encouragement,_ Mai rounded on him.

"You-You-You narcissist!" she exclaimed dramatically, pointing accusingly to the offender. "I am sick of your arrogance! That is it! From this day forward, I hereby dub you Naru!"

Oliver stared at her with wide eyes, which he narrowed.

"Where did you hear that?" he questioned her, as the nickname sounded strikingly similar to the one his deceased twin brother, Eugene, gave to him years ago. Since it was impossible for Mai to have heard it from him, the Duke assumed she had heard it from a member of the staff, specifically Madoka.

"W-Well…I...no one," she laughed nervously. "I guess I'm not the only one who came up with Naru the Narcissist! Anyone could make the connection after speaking with you once!"

Lord Oliver looked down at the girl, not bothering to hide his obvious annoyance at the new nickname, but not bothering to correct her either.

Composing himself, Naru offered Mai his arm and lead her to the drawing room, where they would wait until dinner is served, alone, enjoying each other's company.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay, but as I've mentioned before, I just can't bring myself to post a piece that I'm not at all happy with, and this** **f^ %*#g story was just not cooperating. Sorry for the language, but this writer's block has been quite the bitch lately**

 **-_-'**

 **In other news, I've started going college again this year (yay?), and I've just landed a part time job at McDonald's, if you can believe it! I go in for training on Thursday, and I start officially next week, so wish me luck ~** ** _Dreamers_** **! I've actually been looking for a job all summer, but I blame our crap economy for not finding one sooner!**

 **But now that this astronaut of a chapter is out of the way, I'm confident I'll be able to write more freely for a while (knock on wood!), even with my going back to work and school.**

 ** _Because_** **I have waited to damn long to post this flipping chapter, I made it extra-long for you guys. Excuse the typos that i'm sure are dotting my work, and PLEASE REVIEW! :,( i missed you guys!**

 **I still own nothing of Ghost Hunt but my own sh*t and ideas. Man I'm cursing up a hurricane today… Not a storm: a hurricane.**

 **Enjoy, fellow ~** ** _Dreamers_** **!**

* * *

The Duke had lead Mai into the dining room, where she had taken notice of the now closed drapes, shielding her eyes from the eerie sea that lay beyond the glass. Two separate servants had seated them both, while a third filled their water goblets.

While Mai ordinarily would have been distraught by the space between them, as she and Naru had sat opposite one another on either end of the table, for now, she was grateful for the distance, not trusting her expression to remain unperturbed and placid. Her nightmare still haunted her.

It was while waiting for the main course to be served that Oliver struck up a conversation with Mai, who had been unsettlingly quiet since their small quarrel in the hallway.

"Is something the matter?" he inquired, concerned when she had yet to speak since they had taken their seats.

"Pardon?" Mai answered, looking up, and reprimanding herself internally for not paying attention in the first place.

"You look pale," the Duke stated. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

"Oh no, not at all!" Mai said quickly, not wanting to be dismissed to her room because he thought she needed more rest.

"Did you rest at all after we parted today? You appeared rather anemic last I saw you," Oliver asked her, his blank face hardly masking his obvious concern.

"I did, after Madoka brought me a little something to eat and gave me more medicine," Mai assured him, not wanting to be a bother.

"Do not hesitate to inform me if you begin to feel ill," he told her. "It won't do to have you sick forever."

"Forgive me, I was merely lost in my own thoughts," Mai laughed awkwardly, trying to determine if he was actually being kind while she did her best not to chastise him for his blunt demeanor.

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me?" the Duke ventured, wishing to know why she had retreated into herself.

"Just a bad dream, nothing of any real importance," Mai brushed it away, feeling her cheeks unwillingly heat up when she met his gaze. "It…shook me up a bit, 'tis all."

Oliver checked, wondering what the chances were both of them had been plagued with a nightmare in the same span of time, even if he knew the girl had been prone to them as of late.

"So tell me," Mai began suddenly, wanting to change the subject, and disperse this dark cloud that seemed to hang over them. "What exactly it is you do for a living, my Lord? Surely you and your family are in no need of work," she asked him, referring to his obvious fortune. "Is it merely to pass the time?"

"I research paranormal phenomena, working as a psychic investigator," he told her simply.

"A…what?" Mai asked brilliantly, not sure how she should take this, though it would indeed explain all of the ghost novels in his library.

"A ghost hunter, of sorts," he explained, doing his best to hide his growing annoyance, but refrained when he remembered Mai was still unwell.

When she continued to look at him like he had grown a second head, he explained further.

"No one knows exactly where a person's soul goes after they die. Many have opposing views on the matter, depending on their faith. My job is to try and figure out the answers to such questions, as well as to help a spirit cross over should they linger, and torment the living. If the spirit proves to be difficult, it is my job to exorcise it, or help the individuals directly involved with the haunting get in touch with those who can," the Duke told her.

Oliver paused every so often to be sure Mai was keeping up with him, and was pleasantly surprised to find her so intrigued, her larger brown eyes dancing with questions.

"So you believe in ghosts?" Mai ventured tentatively, still trying to digest everything he had just told her.

"Whether I do or do not is of no consequence, as long as my clients believe in their existence, I will forever have a job," Lord Oliver told her smartly.

"You're terrible," Mai almost yelled, her hoarse voice cracking unintentionally, earning her yet another concerned look from Naru, unnoticed as she continued her ranting. "If there was a ghost in my home, and I was as terrified as I'm sure your clients are when they come to you for help, then I would not want the added stresses of dealing with some condescending, holier than thou narcissist!"

"Not even if 'some condescending holier than thou narcissist,' as you have so eloquently dubbed me, was the only one capable of solving such problems?" the Duke inquired, fighting back a smirk.

Mai shot him a glare from where she sat at the other end of the table, wanting to continue their argument, however petty it was, but refrained as their food arrived.

* * *

It was in between bites of soup and bread that Mai deigned to revisit their earlier topic of conversation.

"So what was it that made you decide to become a ghost hunter, Naru?" Mai asked him, quickly adjusting to the use of his new nickname, but secretly waited for him to correct her and command she call him by his title.

He never did.

"Someone has to do it," Oliver answered her simply, his expression darkening, his eyes dead.

"Is that why your library is so full of ghost books?" Mai continued hesitantly, wondering why he had suddenly become so cold and lifeless.

"Why else would one have such a multitude of content regarding the paranormal?" the Duke asked her rhetorically.

"I figured that if I read such things for entertainment because they interest me, as unusual a hobby as that might be for a lady of my station, then perhaps others do as well," Mai offered, her short lived comfort in finding another who shares her unique interest fading quickly as she looked down at her plate of food, not seeing anything.

"You're right," Oliver began, and Mai's mood immediately shifted as she brightened up.

"Really?-"

"Reading 'ghost books,' as you so unintelligently call them, is indeed an unusual hobby for a woman of your stature," he teased, keeping his face neutral.

Mai was practically steaming with rage.

Naru was saved by another of his servants, who collected their now empty plates, Oliver noting how little Mai had eaten as the servant carted their platters away.

Standing a bit off to the side, waiting patiently should he be given an order by the Duke, another servant fought hard to keep a straight face, and suppress a bout of laughter at their petty bickering.

* * *

After they had finished their dinner, Lord Oliver had again offered to escort Mai to her room, to which she gratefully accepted, wanting to remain in his company for as long as she was able, and him secretly wishing the same.

Having reached the end of the corridor, both found themselves yet again at Mai's door.

She had opened her mouth to speak, and bid him goodnight, but it was Naru who spoke first.

"I am leaving for a job the day after tomorrow," he announced, looking Mai directly in the eyes, and standing a bit closer to her than he probably should have been.

"I see. One of your cases, I take it?" she asked curiously, wondering why he had not mentioned any of this to her over dinner.

He nodded. "Depending on the severity of the case, I may be gone anywhere between a few days, or a few weeks," Oliver explained.

"Oh," was all Mai could manage.

Her thoughts unwillingly drifted to her father, and her chest tightened at the thought of being separated from Naru like she had often been from her father on his own ventures. Mai knew that she had fallen for the young man, but had no idea exactly how much until he said he'd be going away for some time, leaving her behind.

She looked down, breaking the nearly unbreakable trance he had put her under, captivated by his beautiful, lavender eyes.

The Duke watched helplessly as several emotions played across Mai's face. Fear, sadness, loneliness, abandonment. He noticed how she pushed a lock of her short brown hair behind her ear, while her other played with a frill on her deep green dress, a nervous gesture Oliver doubted she was even aware of.

"I was thinking," he began slowly, reaching out to her face to touch her chin, gently tilting it up so that Mai may look at him, and he felt his chest tighten at the sight of the tears in her eyes. "Good help is increasingly difficult to come by these days, especially in my particular industry. If you are feeling up to it," he ventured, taking a leap of faith as she watched him with wide eyes, "would you, perhaps, care to join me?"

If the young Lord had thought her eyes to be wide before, then it was nothing to what they looked like now.

"I-Is it alright?" Mai asked eagerly, a bit too quickly than she would have liked to. "Won't I be a bother?"

"No more than you already are," the Duke teased, pulling a fancy silk handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiping the tears from her damp cheeks away. "Besides, I've been in want of an assistant for some time now, and 'tis not as if I can leave you here."

"And just why not?" she challenged weakly, not wanting to scare away the hand gently caressing her face with every delicate stroke.

"With your frightening sense of adventure, 'tis likely you would get lost in town. If, of course, we take the liberty of assuming that someone as directionally challenged as you managed to make it off of the mansion's grounds to begin with," Oliver teased her, holding nothing back.

Had he not been treating her so gently, Mai might have slapped him.

"How insulting!" she exclaimed playfully, sniffling a bit, "But I do believe I shall take you up on your so _generous_ offer. 'Tis not as if I've anything better to do."

"Then rest well tomorrow, as there will be plenty of work for you to do for me in the days to come," he instructed her.

His hand stilled by her face for a long moment, before reluctantly deciding to tuck the now dirty cloth back into his pocket, knowing a servant would have it cleaned for him later. However, he refused to step away from her just yet.

Naru did not immediately pull away, and instead chose to place a small, chaste kiss on Mai's right cheek, which was still a bit damp from her previously shed tears.

When he finally did pull away, Oliver took in Mai's look of surprise, her face flushed crimson, finding that he deeply enjoyed being the one to cause her to dawn such an expression.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Here's a line you've all probably heard before: "I am sooo sorry for the delay!"** **à** **but that's exactly what you're getting from me ~** ** _Dreamers_** **! I've been crazy busy with school and my new job, yes, and for some reason my other fic,** ** _A Reason to Survive_** **(or ARTS for short) has just been easier for me to write. The plot isn't medieval, and it's easy enough keeping the characters, well, in character. The plot came to me more easily, so I decided to just go with the flow and write what was easier to come up with at the time. I figured forcing out a piece wouldn't solve my writer's block, but working on another whose ideas were already swirling around in my little skull might help me ease into my previous writing streak once again! Well, that's the plan anyway…**

 **But rest assured, I have not and will not give up on this fic! Ever!**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy, ~** ** _Dreamers_** **!**

* * *

Still blushing furiously, Mai leaned her back against the door to her room, sliding ungracefully down it until she found herself sitting on the floor. Her right hand held her cheek, which tingled beneath her fingers, the Duke's brief kiss completely unexpected.

Mai's heart was racing, pounding so hard she could hear it pulsing in her ears, feel it reverberate throughout her body. It was like a drum.

But before Mai could dwell on the encounter any further, a knock sounded on her door. It was Madoka, as bubbly as ever.

Stumbling to her feet quickly, and doing her best to compose herself, Mai dashed to her bed, sitting on it like she had been there the entire time, waiting for the woman to help her out of her dress, doubtful she could get out of the long, billowing garment on her own, even though she had not bothered to wear anything as complicated as a corset.

Mai had cheerfully welcomed her in, and after a bit of small talk, Madoka helped her out of her clothes, and into yet another thick, silky nightgown. This nightgown in particular was a beautiful blush color, and it reminded her of a pale pink rose petal.

At the thought of a flower, Mai again felt a pang of sadness, thinking of the gorgeous flowerbeds back in her home country.

Madoka stoked the fire for the night, before helping Mai into bed, tucking her in like a mother would a daughter.

Having not really known her mother, being very young when she had passed away, Ayako had filled the role, though at times her maid had been more like an older sister to Mai than anything else. Still, she was grateful for the woman's doting, even if she was a bit old for it.

After another bout of horrible tasting medicine, Madoka made sure Mai was comfortable, then bid her goodnight, letting herself out.

It took Mai a bit longer to fall asleep than she would have liked, thoughts of whatever adventures awaited her tomorrow swirling about in her mind. She felt her heart flutter whenever she recalled Naru's small show of affection, as her mind unwillingly replayed the encounter over and over, making her relive it again and again, and the mere thought of him chased away her nightmares, if only for tonight.

* * *

Again, the menacing voice rang through the air, and Mai couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Her feet pounded hard against the ground, until they met water.

When someone grabbed her wrists, Mai turned to discover Naru. He pleaded for her not to go, and that it was dangerous down there, in the murky waters of the lake. But when Mai again heard the tiny, desperate cries for help by the child she knew was within the lake, she wrenched her arm away from him.

Without a second's hesitation, or so much as a thought about her own safety, Mai dove into the cloudy depths of the water.

In the distance, she could see the slight figure of a young girl, her face shadowy, due to the lack of light in the lake. She was surrounded by kelp-like tendrils, pulling her under. When the child finally noticed Mai, she again cried out for help.

In one last attempt to get Mai's help, the girl used up the last of her air, which disappeared in a large, ominous cluster of bubbles, retreating to the surface of the lake. All the while, the laughter grew ever louder.

* * *

Mai awoke sweating once again, fearful of the recurring nightmare. She sat up slowly, her hand shakily finding her forehead as she remembered her father's ritualistic last words to her. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and Mai fought to regain control over her laborious breathing.

When she found she had calmed down enough, Mai stood up from her bed slowly, leaving the tempting warmth of the plush blankets.

She decided she would not bother waiting up on Madoka, and strode over to the bathroom, where she would draw her own bath. The act may have seemed unusual to those who did not know the young lady, especially given her station, but when truly upset, Mai found it comforting to be doing something, to distract herself.

Later, when Madoka found Mai already in the bath, she was not only surprised at Mai's initiative, or the earliness of the hour, as the warm orange glow of the morning sun trickled in through the windows, but of the girl's reluctance to discuss what exactly had upset her in the first place.

* * *

In contrast to Mai, the Duke had actually overslept. He did not know what had caused such a disruption in his body's rhythm, and chalked it up to the immense amount of stress he had been under lately. Many a night now, sleep had escaped him, while he worried himself almost literally sick over his frail, yet quick-tongued guest.

A guest whom, though he would never admit it to himself, let alone anyone else, he had grown rather fond of.

Allowing himself to stretch a little, as he was alone in his room, the young Lord rose from his bed, before walking over to his wardrobe. Almost every article in it was black, so choosing attire for the day was easy, as everything would undoubtedly match. As for packing, he would leave that to perhaps Lin, or some other servant.

He summoned a servant to draw his bath. Once it was ready, the Duke sank slowly into it.

As he washed himself, scrubbing his chest with a cloth smothered in the soap and bubbles from the water, Naru let his mind drift to the exchange he had shared with Mai the night before, as she had done many times throughout the night in her waking hours.

He felt a pang in her stomach as he remembered her tears, as they had revealed just how upset she was at the thought of being torn apart from one of the few people she had come to know in her strange new home. The Duke would never admit that she had cried because it was him whom she would miss, telling himself that she was merely lonely due to the sudden, tragic loss of her father.

Still, he found himself unwillingly smirking to himself when he thought of the adorable expression she had worn after he had chastely kissed her on the cheek, the deep pink color her face and ears had flushed.

* * *

As Lin and Madoka hurriedly packed for the two nobles, Mai and Oliver found themselves again seated at the large oak table in the dining room.

Mai tried her best to eat something, not knowing when they would be eating again, as the journey to the site of their next case would take up the better part of their day, the trek made worse by the snow.

It was easy enough for Mai to pack the things she needed for the trip, as what little she now owned had been provided for her by the Duke. A few dresses just formal enough to make her station clear, but were tasteful enough not to rub everyone's noses in it, some night gowns, necessary under garments, and a single pair of shoes that would have to do until more could be made for her.

Mai had decided to bring at least one corset, though she prayed that she would not have to wear it, unless she might find herself in the company where going without one would be inappropriate.

However, Mai did not own a winter coat, and none had been made for her, as no one had expected the young Duchess to be thrown out into the elements so soon. In the end, Madoka had offered to let Mai borrow one of hers. It was made of soft, grey fur, and would have fit Mai perfectly, if only it had not been so long.

Although it would undoubtedly keep Mai warm in the bitter cold, she would be lifting the bottom of it up wherever she walked, to keep it off of the muddy, snow covered ground. It was like a dress that needed desperately to be hemmed, preventing a lady from swaying gracefully to the music of a ball room dance, forever stepping on the material of her clothing, a constant annoyance.

An annoyance Mai would have to put up with for the time being.

* * *

At breakfast, the Duke again noticed how quiet Mai had become. Though she was still rather pale, Oliver thought she looked far better than the day prior, no longer faint. However, he had to wonder just how well she was, and if Mai was really fit to make the journey, which was nearly a day by carriage, and that was without the snow.

"Have you finished all of your preparations?" Naru asked her as they finished their meal, and by 'you' he really meant Madoka.

"Yes," Mai answered him, after dabbing her mouth with the cloth that she had folded over her lap before starting their meal. "I am ready to leave as soon as you are."

"Are you certain you're feeling up to it?" the Duke inquired. "No one is forcing you to go, especially if you are still feeling unwell."

"While I appreciate your concern, I can promise you that I am feeling better," Mai assured him, plastering a weak smile to her face.

"You seem…tense somehow. Rigid. Are you really alright?" Lord Oliver asked again, still not convinced.

"Oh, I slept a tad fitfully last night, 'tis all," Mai told him, waving him off with her hand.

His eyes lingered on her for a long moment, taking in her still pale complexion, tainted with her obvious anxiety, and then to her skinny wrists, and then to her plate of half-eaten food.

It was then that an idea came to him, and the Duke found himself fighting back a smirk.

"Mai," he spoke, being sure to keep his composure. One he had her full attention, Naru continued, "Eat everything on your plate, or you will not be accompanying me as my assistant."

Upon hearing this, Mai's jaw dropped, at the same time something inside her snapped, not believing what she was hearing.

"I realize that it is fairly rude for a guest not to eat everything she is _graciously_ provided by their host," Mai looked exasperatedly at Naru, "but it is my personal opinion that eating oneself sick is not exactly a desired alternative for either party involved. Do not treat me as a child, one who will not get their desert until they've eaten all of their vegetables. I will eat my fill, Naru, and not a morsel more!"

"You will if you want to come with me, _my Lady_ ," Oliver breathed tauntingly.

Mai blushed furiously, knowing that it was ultimately his choice whether she went with him or not. She picked up her knife and fork with vigor, somehow remembering her manners and not tearing into the rest of her food like a wild animal, tempting as the thought was.

From where he was seated across the table, the young Lord smiled triumphantly, as he watched the comical scene play out before him.

To some, he was merely teasing her, but to the servant standing in the corner of the room, the Lord's act was one of kindness, hoping to disguise his obvious want to return the girl to a healthy weight with a seemingly innocent charade.


End file.
